Hogwarts yngre dödsätares kärlekshistoria
by 96hpevanescence
Summary: Dramione-fic. Draco har varit hemligt förälskad i Hermione ända sedan de började deras första år på Hogwarts. Nu börjar de år sex och Draco har ett uppdrag han måste utföra, samtidigt som han och Hermione kommer varandra nära...
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

_Jag är en dödsätare. Jag är en dödsätare. Jag är en dödsätare. _Orden upprepades om och om igen i pojkens huvud. Hur han än försökte tänka på något annat, skolan, Quidditch, vänner…

Han fnyste till. Vänner. Han hade inga vänner, bara följeslagare, beskyddare och beundrare. Han hade haft en vän en gång. Men han hade sumpat det. Förstås. Eller rättare sagt, hans familj sabbade det.

Han hatade dem, allihop! "Vännerna", familjen, allihop… Men inte hon.

Fan, han saknade henne. Han älskade henne, han var faktiskt kär i henne. Men det hade han förstås aldrig visat eller sagt. Istället hade han varit elak och retat henne och hennes vänner. Och de hade i sin tur varit elaka mot honom.

Varje gång han kallat henne smutsskalle hade han känt sig för jävlig och grinat som en barnunge på natten. Tyst förstås, de andra fick ju inte höra att han grinade. Han, av alla människor kunde ju inte gråta.

Han längtade tills hans sjätte skolår på Hogwarts började, så att han fick se henne. Han skulle inte vara elak i år, inte mot henne i alla fall.

Men han längtade ändå inte efter att skolan skulle börja, han ville inte genomföra uppdraget. Men han måste. För hans familj, hans jävla familj.

_Jag är en dödsätare. Jag är en dödsätare. _Draco Malfoy är en dödsätare.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel** **1**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione Granger slog upp sina nötbruna ögon och såg sig om i Ginny Weasleys välbekanta rum.

Rummet var ljust men litet, på väggarna hade hon en affisch av bandet Systrarna Spök och en på quidditchkaptenen för Holyhead Harpies. Vid fönstret stod det stökiga skrivbordet och Ginnys säng stod intill väggen med Systrarna Spök- affischen. Sängen var tom och obäddad.

Hermione satte sig upp i den mjuka reservsängen och kliade sig i det burriga, bruna håret. Hon tänkte på sin dröm, en märklig dröm. Hon mindes inte vad den handlade om, men Draco Malfoy av alla människor hade varit med. Varför?

Hermione viftade bort drömmen med tanken _"det var bara en dröm, det betyder ingenting…"_

Hermione gick upp ur sängen, fram till sin koffert och drog fram ett par jeans och en ljusblå topp och klädde på sig. Sedan grävde hon även fram borsten för att reda ut tovorna i håret hon lyckats få under natten.

Klockan kunde inte vara så tidig eftersom Ginny var uppe och när hon gick ner för trappan i kråkboet mot köket, för att upptäcka att ingen var där inne.

Hermione satte sig på en av de många stolarna och bara tittade ut genom fönstret och betraktade den stigande solen.

Hon log. Idag skulle de till Diagongränden.

* * *

><p>Hej! Kul att du läser min fanfction :) Kommentera gärna om vad ni tycker.<p> 


	3. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel** **2**

_**Draco**_

Draco var inne i Madam Malkins klädaffär med sin mamma för att köpa nya klädnader. Han hade växt ur de gamla med flera centimeter.

Madam Malkin hade stuckit honom med nålarna ett antal gånger nu och var väldigt irriterad. Men det var inte bara tanten och nålarna som irriterade honom.

Mörkrets märke sved på den vänstra armen, märket han inte ville ha.

Och som pricken över ett i, tyckte inte hans mor om tanken att låta honom gå själv i diagongränden och hade följt med honom dit.

De hade grälat hela förmiddagen, eller han hade rättare sagt grälat på henne.

" Jag är inte ett barn, om du inte har märkt det, mor. Jag kan mycket väl göra mina inköp _själv_" sade Draco till sin mor.

Madam Malkin skrockade. Såklart, hon tog honom inte på allvar.

"Ja men din mamma har alldeles rätt…" Där slutade Draco lyssna på kärringen som bara malde på. Han sneglade på sin mor. Hon var lika blek som han, hade blont hår och såg högmodig ut som vanligt…

Ett stick i sidan gjorde så att han automatiskt vände sig mot madam Malkin och sade kallt:

"Se upp med var ni sticker den där nålen!"

Draco gick mot spegeln och såg en blond, blek pojke reflekteras tillbaka som han själv. Han var iförd en mörkgrön klädnad som glittrade av nålar.

Sen såg han _henne_ i spegeln. Grå ögon mötte bruna…

Sen försvann hon och de bruna ögonen och ersattes av Pottan och Vesslan.

"Det steg just in en smutsskalle i affären, om du undrar vad det är som luktar, mor." Han hade sagt det utan tänka, han hade sagt något för att vara elak mot Potter och Weasley och hade då samtidigt motvilligt skadat Hermione också. En klump bildades i magen på honom.

Potter och Weasley lyfte sina trollstavar och siktade på honom. Madam Malkin började genast tjata igen om att "inte använda sådant språk" och "inga höjda stavar".

Hermione viskade till dem " Låt bli, det är inte värt det…"

_Jo, det är värt det! Jag sårade dig! Jag gjorde dig illa… _Det ville han säga, istället för orden som rann ur honom.

"Som om ni skulle våga använda magi utanför skolan! Och vem gav dig den blåtiran Granger? Jag skulle vilja skicka blommor"

_Fan, kan jag inte hålla käften en enda gång? Det enda jag skulle vilja göra mot personen som gav henne blåtiran är att döda den. _Klumpen i magen växte.

" Nej, nu får det vara nog!" utbrast madam Malkin och vände blicken mot Narcissa för att söka hjälp.

Narcissa gjorde sig synlig för den gyllene trion och sade:

"Stoppa undan de där. Om ni angriper min son igen, ser jag till att det är det sista ni gör."

"Jaså, verkligen?" frågade Potter." Ska ni kalla på några av era dödsätarvänner som kan döda oss?"

Ingen lyssnade längre på madam Malkin som försökte protestera. Narcissa log obehagligt.

" Jag ser att det har gett dig en falsk känsla av säkerhet, Harry Potter, att vara Dumbledores gullegris. Han kommer inte alltid kunna vara där för att skydda dig."  
>Potter såg sig försmädligt om i butiken.<br>" Har man sett... han är inte här! Varför kan inte ni två göra ett försök då! Ni kanske kan dela cell med eran loser till man och far!"  
>Ett ursinne brusade upp i Draco och tog ett steg mot Potter, men tyvärr snubblade han över klädnaden och föll mot marken. Han kände en lätt rodnad sprida sig över ansiktet. Weasley skrattade åt honom.<br>" Jag tänker fan inte hamna i Azkaban!" morrade Draco som långsamt reste sig upp.  
>"Bry dig inte om dem Draco" sade hans mor och höll honom tillbaka." Potter här kommer nog att återförenas snabbare med sin Sirius, än du och jag kommer med din far"<br>Potter höjde trollstaven ännu mer.  
>"Harry, sluta..." viskade Hermione." Du kan råka illa ut..."<br>Draco stirrade på Potters trollstav som i vilken sekund som helst kunde skjuta iväg en besvärjelse mot honom.  
>"...vänstra armen kanske borde komma upp en liten bit till, kära du,..."<br>"Aj!" skrek Draco och slog snabbt bort hennes hand" Se upp med var ni sätter de där nålarna någonstans!"  
>Narcissa reste sig upp.<br>" Kom Draco, jag tycker vi går. Nu när vi vet vilket pack som handlar här, tror jag vi trivs bättre Twilfitt & Tating" Med en snärt med trollstaven fick hon Dracos klädnad att flyga av hans kropp och hamna på golvet i en hög vid Madam Malkins fötter.  
>Hon och Draco gick mot dörren.<br>När Draco gick förbi Hermione fångade han upp en blommig doft.  
>Han visste på en gång att det var hennes och sneglade på henne, men hon stirrade rakt fram.<p> 


	4. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione satt på Hogwartsexpressen och blickade fundersamt ut genom kupéfönstret. I kupén satt Luna Lovegood, hon själv och Ron, och ingen pratade. Alla var försjunkna i sina egna tankar.

Hermione funderade på dagen de varit i Diagongränden och de hade stött på Malfoy i madam Malkins butik och sedan följt efter honom till Borgin & Burke. Hur han hade tittat på henne, när deras ögon möttes i spegeln. Det hade inte varit något hånfullt eller elakt i dem, snarare längtansfullt och ömt. Sen hade han blivit sitt vanliga jag igen och varit elak. Men när han och hans mamma var på väg ut ur butiken, verkade det som att han hade sneglat på henne. Fast Hermione var inte säker. Hon hade kanske bara inbillat sig att han sneglat åt hennes håll. Men sättet han tittat på henne genom spegeln, det hade hon definitivt inte inbillat sig. Det hade hänt.

Hermione hade tänkt på det enda sen de hade varit i Diagongränden. Varför hade han tittat så på henne…?

Hennes tankar avbröts av att Neville sköt upp kupédörren och steg in.

"Var är Harry?" frågade Ron när Neville stängde kupédörren efter sig.

"Han försvann" sade Neville och ryckte på axlarna.

"Han kommer väl…" sade Hermione och tänkte återgå till sitt funderande, men hon hade glömt av vad hon tänkt på. Istället plockade hon upp sin lärobok i talmagi och började läsa i den.


	5. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

_**Draco**_

"Petrificus Totalus!" sade Draco häftigt samtidigt som han siktade på bagagehyllan. Som väntat blev Potter synlig samtidigt som han föll mot marken i en minst sagt löjlig ställning. Han slog i golvet med ett högt brak som fick golvet att skaka.

Draco log brett ner mot den förlamade Potter som stirrade tillbaka mot honom.

"Precis vad jag trodde." han lät triumferande när han sa det." Jag hörde när Goyles koffert smällde till dig. Och jag tyckte att jag såg något vitt i luften när Zabini kom tillbaka." Draco tittade på Potters vita gymnastikskor innan han fortsatte." Jag antar att det var du som blockerade dörren när Zabini kom tillbaka?

Du hörde inget som jag bryr mig om att du hörde. Men eftersom jag ändå har dig här…"

Han stampade hårt på Potters ansikte, och hörde nöjt hur näsan krossades under skosulan. Det började genast spruta ut blod ur näsan.

Draco drog fram osynlighetsmanteln som hade hamnat under Potter och kastade den över honom.

"Jag tror inte att de hittar dig förens tåget har kommit tillbaka till London. Vi ses, Potter… eller inte." Med de orden lämnade Draco kupén.

Utanför tåget stod Pansy och väntade på honom. Hon försökte ta hans hand, men han slet tillbaka den.

"Lägg av Pansy!"

Hon såg förolämpad ut och kastade irriterat med sitt mörka hår men sa inget.

De satte sig i den sista vagnen upp mot Hogwarts, där Crabbe, Goyle och Zabini redan satt. Pansy började genast att babbla på om något som ingen annan var intresserad av att höra på.

Draco tittade ut genom fönstret och såg Hogwarts resa sig med alla sina tinnar och torn som glittrade av ljus. Han var, motvilligt nog, hemma.


	6. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

**_Hermione_**

Stora salen var fylld av ljus och elever som väntade på att sorteringen av de nya förstaårseleverna skulle börja.

Hermione tittade säkert för hundrade gången bort mot stora salens portar.

Var är Harry?

Som om Ron precis hade läst Hermiones tankar sade han:

"Slappna av Hermione. Harry kommer."

"Mm…"

Stora salens dörrar slogs upp och Hermiones huvud vände sig blixtsnabbt mot dörren, men blev besviken när hon såg att det var professor McGonagall och nervösa förstaårselever som kom in igenom porten.

"Vad små det ser ut" utropade Seamus Finnigan tyst så att bara Gryffindors sjätte årselever kunde höra honom. Och Hermione kunde inte annat än att hålla med honom. De var små, hade de någonsin varit så små?

Ron försökte kväva ett skratt efter något som Seamus hade sagt, men det kom ändå ut ett frustande ljud ifrån honom. Hermione studerade Ron. Hon vet inte vad hon tyckte om honom längre. Ibland var han bara en stor, jävla idiot. Och andra gånger var han den underbaraste människan i världen.

Hon hade känslor för honom, det var hon säker på. Men de var osäkra…

"Hermione!" sade Ron och knäppte med sina långa fingrar framför ansiktet på henne." Jag pratar med dig!"

"Åh, jag hörde inte…" mumlade Hermione fram.

"Nej, jag märkte det" flinade Ron tillbaka.

Hermione log lite. Hon tittade upp och mötte ett par grå ögon på andra sidan salen, samma ögon som i spegeln i madam Malkins butik. En stöt for igenom Hermione och hon började genast att flacka med blicken och vände sig med en svag rodnad på kinderna mot sorteringshatten som precis börjat att sjunga.

Hon lyssnade på budskapet som hatten sjöng fram. Att alla skulle hålla ihop, precis som förra året.

Hermione tittade försiktigt bort mot Slytherins bord. Draco tittade fortfarande på henne, på samma sätt. Ömt och längtansfullt… Samma stöt for igenom Hermione. Så fort hon kände stöten, vände hon sig återigen rodnande mot sorteringshatten som precis avslutade sin sång. Artiga applåder bröt ut i stora salen och professor McGonagall lyfte upp den lappade hatten och väntade på att applåderna skulle dö ut. Det blev tyst.

"När jag säger erat namn ska ni komma upp hit och så blir ni placerade i ett av elevhemen." sade professor McGonagall till förstaårseleverna och tittade ner på pergamentsrullen. "Julie Andrews!" Och sorteringen var igång.

Efter ett antal Gryffindor… Slytherin… Hufflepuff… och Rawenclaw… ställde sig Dumbledore upp och gömde väl undan sin högra hand innan han hälsade alla välkomna och önskade dem en smaklig måltid.

När Dumbledore satt sig ner igen, dök maten upp ur tomma intet på bordet framför dem. Den såg som vanligt utsökt ut, i alla fall tills Ron sekunden senare kastade sig över den och tryckte i sig så mycket han kunde. Hermione rynkade på näsan, kunde han aldrig äta utan att framstå som en gris?


	7. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

**_Draco_**

Draco petade i maten, han hade helt och hållet tappat aptiten. Varför? Han visste inte.

Men han visste en annan sak. Hermione Granger hade sett åt hans håll två gånger och de hade fått ögonkontakt. Som hon hade brutit båda gångerna. Hon hade rodnat. Draco log fånigt samtidigt som han tittade ner i sin stekta kyckling.

"Draco?" hans tankar avbröts av Pansy som tittade undrande på honom." Mår du bra? Du ser lite… konstig ut."

" Jag mår utmärkt." svarade Draco irriterat och det fåniga leendet hade med ens försvunnit ur ansiktet på honom. Han spetsade en potatisbit och stoppade in den i munnen. Han tuggade frenetiskt på den och svalde den.

Draco såg plötsligt hur professor Snape och Potter kom intågande i Stora Salen.

Fan, tänkte han. Hur kommer det sig att han inte är på väg tillbaka till London?

Potters ansikte och kläder var alldeles nerblodade och Draco kände sig ändå ganska nöjd.

Potter verkade obekväm i att alla stirrade på honom och han sprang faktiskt nästan sista biten till Gryffindorbordet och klämde sig ner mellan Hermione och Weasley. De började genast att prata med varandra och efter bara några sekunder hade Hermione tagit bort allt blod från Potters ansikte.

"Draco! Hallå!" det var Pansy igen, förstås." Lyssnar du ens på vad jag säger? Strunt samma, vad tycker du om min nya frisyr?" Hon hade ställt den frågan tre gånger redan och Draco rykte bara på axlarna. Frisyren kunde ha varit häftig, med olika längder och lugg. Det var bara det att den verkligen inte passade henne. Och han hade faktiskt redan ljugit och sagt att den såg bra ut.

Pansy verkade inte vara nöjd med hans icke-verbala svar och började att diskutera om sommarlovet med Daphne Greengras.

Nu hade efterrätterna dykt upp och Crabbe och Goyle, som redan hade tryckt i sig onaturligt mycket mat, lassade på med olika desserter på deras guldtallrikar och började att äta igen.

Seriöst, tänkte han. Hur mycket äter de egentligen?


	8. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

_**Hermione**_

Efter att Dumbledore hade avslutat sitt tal och sagt godnatt reste sig Hermione upp och väntade på att Ron skulle göra det samma, de var ju prefekter. Ron ställde sig upp, men gick förbi Hermione med Harry och de hade snart försvunnit in i den trängande folkmassan som var på väg tillbaka till sina sovsalar.

Hermione sökte med blicken efter en annan prefekt och hon såg att prefekterna i Ginnys årskurs hade börjat organisera med förstaårseleverna. Hon slappnade av och var bland de sista som strosade ut ur Stora salen.

När hon gick förbi en gobellängd på väg mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum, sade någon plötsligt hennes namn:

"Granger" sade personen viskande. Hon kände mycket väl igen rösten, men tonfallet var annorlunda. Det var Malfoy, och hon gissade på att han stod bakom… gobelängen?

"Vad vill du Malf…" Någon tog tag i hennes handled och innan hon hunnit blinka var hon i en nisch bakom gobelängen, med Malfoy.

Hermione tittade upp i hans lugna, grå ögon. Han var verkligen lång… och snygg lade Hermione motvilligt till. Vitblont hår och muskulös…

"Malfoy, vad håller du på med?" viskade Hermione.

"Jag vet inte." viskade Malfoy som tog ett steg närmare och kysste henne. Mjukt och försiktigt.

Hermione visste inta vad hon skulle göra, hon stod bara still och lät det hända, lät honom kyssa henne. Stötarna som hon känt tidigare hade ersatts av en eld som brann inom henne. Hon kunde inte stå emot och kysste honom tillbaka. Allting försvann, bara Malfoy, hans doft och hon fanns. Blodet rusade, elden brann värre än någonsin och hon tyckte sig höra änglakörer när Malfoys tunga försiktigt letade sig fram till hennes.

Plötsligt var det som om någon tände en lampa, och Hermione insåg vad hon höll på med. Hon slet sig loss från Malfoy och sprang upp till Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Hon försökte att inte börja gråta.

"Krusiduller" flåsade Hermione fram till den Tjocka damens porträtt.

"Alldeles riktigt" sade hon och svängde upp så att Hermione kunde krypa in i det tomma uppehållsrummet.

Harry och Ron hade redan lagt sig. Det var Hermione tacksam över det, då kunde hon tänka själv utan att bli störd.

Malfoy hade kysst henne, och den här kyssen hade varit mycket bättre än den hon hade med Viktor Krum. _Varför hade Malfoy kysst henne? _ Det var helt ologiskt. Hon var ju mugglarfödd, och det hade han alltid mobbat henne för. Hade han gjort det för att kunna skryta med att hon hade varit enkel? Att hon var en… Hon kunde inte ens tänka ordet. Tårarna brände bakom ögonlocken.

Men det allra värsta var, att kyssen hade varit fantastisk. Och hon skulle aldrig kunna glömma den. Känslorna hon känt när han kysst henne… Det var det värsta.

Hermione förde sakta fingrarna upp mot munnen och kände på den med fingertopparna. Hon kom på med vad hon höll på med och lade snabbt händerna i knät och stirrade stint in elden.

Hon tittade på klockan, kvart i två. Hermione suckade och gick med tysta steg upp mot sin sovsal. När hon försiktigt öppnade dörren till sovsalen hörde hon hur Lavender och Parvati andades tungt. De sov.

Hermione tassade försiktigt bort till badrummet och gjorde sig i ordning.

När hon några minuter senare lade sig i sin himmelsäng, kunde hon inte somna. Hur skulle hon kunna göra det?


	9. Kapitel 8

Kapitel 8

**_Draco_**

Crabbe och Goyle snarkade så högt, att Draco var förvånad över att Zabini och Nott överhuvudtaget _kunde_ sova. Det dundrade faktiskt i sovsalen, som om det åskade där inne.

Men det var inte snarkningarna som höll honom vaken. Det var tankarna på den vackraste flickan i världen. Hermione Granger.

Han hade kysst henne. Han, Draco Malfoy, hade kysst henne, Hermione Granger. Det hade varit perfekt, i alla fall tills hon avbrutit kyssen och sprungit därifrån.

Varför? Eller han kunde förstå varför hon inte ville, han hade ju faktiskt varit en riktig jävla skitstövel mot henne i 5 år, men hon hade faktiskt kysst honom tillbaka.

Det förstod han ännu mindre, att hon faktiskt kysst honom tillbaka…

Utan att märka det, gled Draco sakta in i sömnens mörker och drömmarnas rike…

_**Dagen** **därpå**_

**_Hermione_**

"Hermione!" det var Harry som ropade. Hermione hade precis kommit ner från sovsalen. Hon hade knappt sovit något, men hon sköt undan anledningen varför.

"Hermione" sade Harry igen som nu kommit fram till henne. "Jag måste prata med dig!"

_Jävlar! Hur kan han veta?_ Det var de tankarna som for runt i huvudet på Hermione, tills Harry hade berättat om varför han var sen till middagen dagen innan, och att det var Malfoys fel. Han hade tydligen tjuvlyssnat på honom först och att han, enligt Harry, hade erkänt att han var en dödsätare.

" Men han sa väl så bara för att impa på Parkinson? Eller?" insköt Ron snabbt efter att Harry berättat klart.

"Jag tror faktiskt inte det, Parkinson hängde i princip över honom hela tiden men han puttade undan henne hela tiden… Så jag tror att han var fullt seriös" svarade Harry.

"Men är inte det en lite väl grov lögn, även för att komma från Malfoy. Han brukar ju försöka göra sig viktigare än han är men…" sade Hermione osäkert. Malfoy kunde omöjligt vara en dödsätare…

Nere i stora salen fick hon direkt syn på Malfoy och gårdagens känslor överföll henne igen. Allting kom tillbaka, det trånga utrymmet, kyssen, hans doft… Hermione vände snabbt bort blicken.

Hermione var noga med att sätta sig med ryggen mot honom och tog ett rostat bröd och började att bre på marmelad.

När de avslutat sin frukost kom McGonagall fram till Gryffindorbordet för att dela ut årets schema.

När Hermione var klar med genomgången av vilka ämnen hon skulle fortsätta läsa tittade hon ner på sitt schema och såg att hennes första lektion var i forntida runskrift. Medans hon studerade sitt schema hörde hon i bakgrunden på när Ron pratade på om alla hans håltimmar som han _bara_ skulle slappa på.

Vänta du bara Ron, tänkte hon. Vänta till läxberget växt sig högre än astronomitornet, då skulle du önska dig fler håltimmar som du _bara _kunde plugga på.


	10. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

**_Hermione_**

"Jag börjar om femton minuter, så jag måste gå." sade Hermione till Harry och Ron samtidigt som hon reste sig upp." Vi ses på lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster!" Ropade hon över axeln när hon gick ut ur Stora Salen.

När hon gick i en folktom korridor på tredje våningen på väg mot forntida runskrift, sprang någon ikapp henne och tog tag i hennes handled. Hermione vände sig om, det var Malfoy.

"Hej" log han. Båda två hade stannat, mitt i korridoren.

"Vad vill du Malfoy? frågade Hermione , hon valde att titta ner i golvet istället för att titta in i hans förföriska grå ögon.

"Och vad var det där om igår kväll?" fortsatte hon." Varför kysste du mig?"

Malfoy lyfte upp Hermiones haka så att hon var tvungen att se upp i hans vackra, gråa ögon. De stod verkligen nära varandra nu. Tänk om någon kom! Det fick verkligen _inte _hända!

" Jag kysste dig…" började Malfoy." för att jag ville det"

Han böjde sig ner och kysste henne för andra gången under mindre än 24 timmar. Fortfarande försiktigt, men med mer passion. Utan att tänka besvarade Hermione kyssen och benen betedde sig som spaghetti när Draco lade sin sina armar om hennes midja.

Elden brann inom henne igen och hon kände hans berusande doft, en blandning av nytvättade kläder och killparfym. Det kändes som att ett antal fjärilar flög omkring i panik i magen på henne.

Malfoy drog sig försiktigt undan och smekte försiktigt undan en hårslinga som smitit från Hermione hästsvans.

" Du har en lektion som börjar snart, eller?" frågade han mjukt och Hermione nickade stumt. "Okej, vi ses!"

Han gick snabbt därifrån och Hermione stirrade efter honom. Hon var stel av chock. Han hade kysst henne igen. _Han hade kysst henne igen! _Han hade kysst henne igen…

Plötsligt kom hon på att hon hade en lektion och hon var tvungen att springa den sista biten.

Professor Babbling var precis på väg att stänga dörren när Hermione kom rusande och smet in genom klassrumsdörren.

"Precis i tid miss Granger" sade hon och stängde igen dörren.

Det var inte svårt att hitta en ledig plats i klassrummet, det var bara tre andra elever där. Padma Patil och Robbie Hudson från Rawenclaw och Susan Bones från Hufflepuff.

Hermione hälsade på sina klasskamrater och satte sig själv längst bak i klassrummet. Inte för att hon hade något emot någon av dem, utan hon ville verkligen bara vara själv.

Professor Babbling började att berätta om hur studieplanen såg ut för det kommande året och de fick i läxa att läsa från sida 1 till 150 i deras lärobok och sedan översätta fem olika runskrifter.

" Det var allt för idag, vi syns på onsdag igen och glöm inte era läxor" avslutade professor Babbling en och en halvtimme senare.

Hermione var sist ut genom dörren. Hon hade lektion i försvar mot svartkonster nu, med Slytherin.

Hon längtade inte precis, Snape skulle ju vara lärare nu… och Malfoy skulle vara där.

De nyinflyttade fjärilarna gjorde sig påminda när Hermione tänkte på Malfoy och hon fick kämpa för att ett leende inte skulle nå hennes läppar.

_Vad var det med henne?_


	11. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

**_Draco_**

Draco gick långsamt ut ur klassrummet Han ville vara själv, men som det såg ut som på Pansy letade hon efter honom. Draco gömde sig snabbt bakom en staty och satte sig ner och lutade sig mot statyn. Det var skönt, att vara ensam.

Draco tänkte tillbaka på den första lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster. De hade övat på icke-verbala förhäxningar. Potter hade förstås fått straffkommendering, men det var ju inte precis en hemlighet att professor Snape och Potter hatade varandra.

Hermione hade varit den första på att lyckas med en icke-verbal förhäxning, men Snape hade låtsats att han inte hade sett det. Draco började nästan att protestera mot den orättvisa behandlingen, men sen kom han på vart han var och höll tyst. Han ångrade sig nu i efterhand, han skulle ha sagt något…

Hermione hade sett åt hans håll några gånger under lektionen. När hon sett på honom, hade hon sett orolig ut, som om han skulle i vilket ögonblick som helst skulle berätta om att han hade kysst henne för resten av klassen. Till slut hade han gett henne ett leende för att på något sett visa att han inte tänkte säga något. Efter att ha sett hans leende hade hon inte sett åt hans håll under resten av lektionen.

Han hade kysst henne, _två _gånger. Han hade kysst henne två gånger och hon hade kysst honom tillbaka. Hade hon kanske samma känslor för honom som han hade för henne? Draco hoppades innerligt på det. För annars förstod han inte varför hon skulle kyssa honom tillbaka…

"Där är du ju Draco!" sade en glädjestrålande Pansy. "Vad gör du på golvet?"

"Sitter!" snäste Draco åt henne och reste sig upp för att gå till nästa lektion.

Snäsandet hade tydligen inte avskräckt Pansy för hon kom snart upp vid hans sida och försökte smyga in armen under hans, men hon lyckades inte riktigt. Men det störde inte Pansy alls, utan hon började pladdra på om hur roligt det varit på lektionen och återberättade allt som om Draco inte varit där. Draco slutade lyssna efter bara första meningen och började istället att titta ut genom fönsterna och betraktade den spegelblanka sjön.

"… synd att smutsskallen Granger lyckades först med att utföra en icke-verbal förhäxning…" Ilskan började att sjuda inom Draco när han hörde dessa orden och ökade på stegen och han hade snart lämnat Pansy bakom sig.

Efter lunchen hade han dubbeltimme i trolldryckskonst, utan Pansy.

Han blev överlycklig inombords när han såg att Hermione kom ner, med Potter och Weasley i släptåg.

Deras ögon mötte varandra i en halv sekund, innan Hermione rodnande sänkte huvudet och lät det burriga, bruna håret dölja ansiktet.

När professor Snigelhorn släppte in dem i klassrummet, "råkade" Draco hamna bakom Hermione. Han drog in hennes doft i näsan. Hon luktade underbart, som rosor och nytvättat hår.

Inne i klassrummet möttes han av Hermiones doft igen, fast tillsammans med sin kvastkäpp och doften av skog. Han mådde plötsligt jättebra och kände sig nästan berusad av hans favoritdofter. Han fångade Hermiones blick igen och log ett litet diskret leende.

_**Hermione**_

_Varför ler han mot mig hela tiden? _tänkte Hermione undrande samtidigt som hon diskret tittade mot Malfoy.

Hans leenden gjorde så att hennes hjärta tog några extra skutt och fick henne att nästan le tillbaka. Men Hermione lyckades tygla sitt ansikte och lät det vara uttryckslöst.

Professor Snigelhorn ställde sig längst fram i klassrummet, efter att ha gett Ron och Harry ett par begagnade läroböcker, och började prata om de fyra trolldryckerna som han tillrett inför deras lektion. Hermione svarade på alla frågor om de två fösta trolldryckerna.

"Vad är detta för en trolldryck då?" sade Snigelhorn och pekade på kitteln som sände ut de förföriska dofterna. Hermiones hand sköt upp i luften. "Ja?"

" Det är Amortentia!" sade Hermione.

"Alldeles korrekt!" log professor Snigelhorn. " Det är ju nästan löjligt att fråga men vad har den för inverkan?"

"Det är världens starkaste kärleksdryck!"

"Alldeles riktigt! Du kände igen på det typiska pärlemorsskimret, antar jag?"

"Bland annat, ja. Men även på ångan som stiger upp i karaktäristiska ångor och den har även olika dofter beroendes på vad vi attraheras av. För mig luktar det som nyklippt gräs och färskt pergament och…" Hermione hade tänkt säga Draco Malfoy, hon rodnade och avslutade inte meningen.

"Får jag fråga vad fröken heter?" frågade Snigelhorn vänligt.

"Hermione Granger, sir."

"Granger! Är du möjligen släkt med Hector Dagworth Granger?"

" Nej, sir. Jag är mugglarfödd."

" Åh, är det du som enligt mr Potter är smartast i årskursen? Är det här din vän Harry?"  
>" Ja, sir" svarade Harry. En värme spred sig inom Hermione, Harry hade sagt att hon var bäst i årskursen.<p>

" Sa du att jag var bäst i årskursen? Å, Harry!"

Ron började genast att säga samma sak, men Hermione hyssjade honom för att fortsätta lyssna på Snigelhorn

Hon sneglade lite åt Malfoys håll och upptäckte att han såg på henne. Hennes hjärta gjorde ett par volter i bröstet på henne och tittade mot Snigelhorn igen.


	12. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

**_Draco_**

Trolldrycken hade en ful vinröd färg, och Draco var inte alls nöjd. Han ville verkligen ha Felix Felicis elixiret. Han skulle behöva all tur han kunde få för sitt uppdrag… Hur skulle han kunna ta sig in i vid-behov-rummet? Det var ju därinne borttrollningsskåpet stod. Det var det enda han visste, hur kunde man ta sig in? Och hur skulle han kunna laga borttrollningsskåpet …?

"Då var tiden slut!" ropade plötsligt Snigelhorn." Sluta att röra i era kittlar, tack!"

Draco såg ut över resten av klassen, alla verkade ha fått ungefär samma färgnyans på trolldrycken. Han tittade åt Hermiones håll medans Snigelhorn gick runt och studerade sina elevers levandedöd-brygd. Hermiones hår var burrigare än någonsin efter att ha utsatts för konstant ånga under en hel timme och hon var röd i ansiktet, Draco tyckte att hon såg, trots omständigheterna, väldigt vacker ut.

Snigelhorn var nu framme vid Dracos brygd och såg ner i den.

"Okej, mr Malfoy" sade han bara och gick till nästa bord, Hermiones bord.

Hermione fick en gillande nick, men hos Potter hoppade nästan Snigelhorn till.

_Var den så dålig, _tänkte Malfoy och kunde inte låta bli att flina lite för sig själv.

"Den självklare vinnaren!" utropade Snigelhorn och Dracos flin försvann på mindre än en halv sekund." Utomordentligt Harry! Du har ärvt din mors begåvning! Tro mig! Lily var en baddare på trolldrycker. Varsågod, en liten flaska Felix Felicis som jag lovade. Varsågod! Och det, mina damer och herrar, var allt för idag! Vi ses på nästa lektion!"

Draco stoppade förargat ner sina saker i sin väska och gick ut från trolldrycksklassrummet.

När han passerade Potter hörde han honom precis säga "jag hade väl tur, antar jag".

Draco ökade på stegen och började gå mot Slytherins uppehållsrum. Han ville lämna av sig sin väska.

Väl inne i pojkarnas sovsal kastade han nonchalant väskan på hans säng och gick sedan in på toaletten och kollade sig själv i spegeln. Det hade blivit något av en vana, att kolla sig i spegeln innan middagen. Han rufsade till den blonda luggen något och fixade till skjortan och slipsen. Draco flinade mot sig själv i spegeln, han hade blivit som värsta tjejen.

Utan att kasta en sista blick i spegeln gick han ut från toaletten, ut från hans sovsal och började gå mot stora salen för att äta middag.

Uppe i stora salen satte han sig vid Slytherins bord så att Hermione kunde se honom. Han hade tänkt ut något som han skulle försöka genomföra efter middagen.

Hermione såg inte särskilt glad ut där hon satt. Hon såg mest irriterad ut.

Draco tog för sig av njurpajen och hällde upp ett glas pumpajuice.

Plötsligt mörknade det för ögonen på honom och han kände att ett par kalla och lena händer som låg framför hans ögon.

"Hej Draco! Gissa vem?" fnissade Pansys röst.

"Pansy" sade Draco uttråkad.

"Är du sur på mig? sade hon samtidigt som händerna försvann och han kunde se igen.

Draco svarade inte på frågan och Pansy verkade inte behöva ett svar, hon satte sig ner hos honom i alla fall.

"Var det roligt på Snigelslems lektion?" frågade hon.

Vad nära hon sitter, tänkte Draco förskräckt och tittade mot Hermione men hon var upptagen med att diskutera något med mini-Weasley. Hon hade förhoppningsvis inte sett något. Draco flyttade sig diskret åt hållet där Pansy inte satt.

"Det var okej, antar jag…" tvingade sig Draco att säga och började skyffla i sig maten så fort som möjligt.

När han ätit upp allt såg han bort mot Gryffindors bord, lyckades han fånga Hermiones blick. Han log ett snett leende och nickade diskret mot Stora salens dörrar. Hon verkade förstå, för hon sa något till sina vänner och reste sig sedan upp och gick ut ur salen.

"Vad är det Malfoy? viskande Hermione när hon och Draco stod väl dolda i en nisch bakom en staty.

"Jag vill träffa dig," sade Draco. "Ikväll."

Hermione såg närmast chockad ut när han sagt detta. Tänk om hon sa nej… Det skulle bli pinsamt, och hon skulle säkert berätta för sina vänner och inom kort skulle hela skolan veta… Bara att tänka på det fick Draco att rodna.

"Okej. Vart och när ska vi träffas?" Nu blev Draco nästan lite chockad. _Hon sa ja!_

Han samlade sig.

"Jag vet inte, du får bestämma."

Hermione funderade i några sekunder.

" Vi kan träffas i vid-behov-rummet vid sju tiden. Vet du vart det ligger?" frågade hon sedan.

" Jag vet bara att det ligger på den sjunde våningen, annars vet jag inte." sade han sanningsenligt.

" Vi kan mötas vid Barnabas den barnsliges gobeläng, så kan jag visa då." föreslog Hermione.

" Okej. Vi ses vid sju."

" Vi ses, Malfoy"

" Säg Draco, Granger."

" Säg Hermione, Draco."

Och med de orden skildes de från varandra och gick till respektive uppehållsrum.


	13. Kapitel 12

**Kapitel** **12**

**_Hermione _**

På vägen tillbaka till uppehållsrummet förbannade Hermione sig själv. Varför hade hon sagt ja? Sagt ja till att träffa Malfoy, eller Draco som han bett henne kalla honom, och hon hade även bett honom kalla henne Hermione… Draco lurade henne säkert bara till att komma till sjunde våningen, han hade kysst henne bara för att hon skulle tro något annat.

Nej, Hermione lyssnade inte på sina tvivlande tankar. Draco såg på henne på ett speciellt sätt, ett äkta och speciellt sätt. Inte ens världens bästa skådespelare skulle kunna se på henne med samma typ av känslor som Draco såg på henne. Hermione hade sett känslorna i Dracos ögon, han kunde inte ha kysst henne bara för att göra det, han hade gjort det av en anledning…

Hermione funderade över sina känslor för Draco, de hade definitivt ändrats.

Det var helt sjukt, för bara mindre än en vecka sedan hade hon hatat honom, och nu funderade hon om hon hade känslor för honom.

Hermione tänkte på Dracos ögon, hans vackra ögon… Hjärtat började att hyperventilera när hon tänkte på när de hade kysst varandra. Hur _bra _det hade känts när de gjort det. Hermione log. Hon längtade faktiskt nästan tills klockan blev sju.

_Han utnyttjar dig_, började rösterna i huvudet igen.

"Håll käften", sade Hermione tyst och fortsatte uppför trapporna mot uppehållsrummet.

Två timmar senare satt Hermione fortfarande i uppehållsrummet med sina läxor i forntida runskrift, men hon hade kommit långt. Hon behövde bara läsa sina 150 sidor i läroboken och det kunde hon använda som sängläsning, senare ikväll. Hon skulle träffa Draco om ungefär 45 minuter och Hermione var på väldigt gott humör. Hon lade undan läxorna till forntida runskrift och påbörjade med skrivandet till den enorma uppsatsen de skulle skriva till Snape.

"Hej Hermione!" sade Harry plötsligt och satte sig ner mittemot henne.

Hermione tittade upp och log.

"Hej Harry!" sade hon glatt.

"Du verkar inte vara sur längre…" sade han försiktigt.

Hermione hade helt glömt av hur Harry briljerat på trolldryckslektionen, tack vare att han läst och tagit instruktioner från anteckningar som en tidigare elev skrivit i sin lärobok.

"Nej, jag är väl inte det" log Hermione, hon kände inte för att vara sur nu, när hon var så glad.

"Skönt" utbrast Harry och brast ut i världens största Harry-leende." Håller du på med uppsatsen Snape ska få?"

"Japp, den måste ju bli klar."

"Så sant." sade Harry och plockade upp sitt egna material och började skriva han med.

Tio i sju. Hermione behövde gå nu, men vad skulle hon säga till Harry? Hon var bara halvklar med uppsatsen.

Hermione började prövande att lägga ihop sina grejor och Harry tittade frågande upp.

"Är du redan klar?" frågade han.

Hermione tvekade.

"Öhum… Jag orkar inte plugga mer idag…" sade Hermione och rafsade ner sina grejor i sin väska. Hon ställde sig upp.

"Ska du gå?" frågade Harry och tittade förvånat på henne.

"Jag känner för att röra på mig, så jag går en liten promenad…" sade Hermione och innan Harry hunnit protestera eller säga att han ville följa med var Hermione redan halvvägs ute ur uppehållsrummet.

Hermione skyndade sig genom korridorerna på sjunde våningen. När hon kom fram till gobelängen där de stämt träff var Draco inte där.

Hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet och rösten i hennes huvud skrattade hånfullt för att den hade haft rätt…

Hermione hörde hur springande steg närmade sig och runt hörnet dök Draco upp i full fart. När han såg Hermione saktade han in och började gå mot henne.

När han var framme hos henne ställde han sig nära.

"Du kom…" viskade han.

"Självklart, vi hade ju bestämt" sade Hermione och bakade ett litet steg. Han stod lite väl nära. "Ska vi gå till Vid-behov-rummet?"

"Visst" svarade han och log." Men du får gå först, jag vet ju inte vart det ligger."

"Okej" svarade Hermione och började gå den invanda vägen till vid-behov-rummet. Hon hade ju gått dit i stort sett hela sitt femte år.

Framme vid Vid-behov-rummet gick hon fram och tillbaka tre gånger och tänkte _"Jag behöver ett ställe där jag kan vara ensam med Draco". _ När hon gått fram och tillbaka tre gånger tittade hon upp och såg att dörren till Vid-behov-rummet hade uppenbarat sig.

"Hur gjorde du?" frågade Draco förundrat.

"Jag tänkte bara att jag behövde ett ställe där jag kunde vara ensam med dig samtidigt som jag gick fram och tillbaka tre gånger" sade Hermione och rodnade. Det hade låtit fel när hon sagt "_kunde vara ensam med dig"_. För att dölja så mycket som möjligt att hon rodnade öppnade hon dörren och steg in i Vid-behov-rummet.

Det såg helt annorlunda ut nu än när hon varit med i DA. Nu såg det ut som ett vardagsrum kombinerat med sovrum. En stor, härlig soffa stod framför den öppna spisen som sprakade behagligt. Där fanns flera bokhyllor och, till Hermiones förlägenhet, en stor himmelsäng med röda draperier.

Draco stängde dörren bakom sig och lade försiktigt armarna runt Hermione bakifrån.

Hjärtat började att slå hårt och hon var nästan säker på att Draco kunde känna det.

En tanke slog henne plötsligt.

"Draco?" sade hon försiktigt.

"Mm?" svarade han.

"Jag tycker vi borde prata…" började hon."… om det förflutna"


	14. Kapitel 13

**Kapitel 13**

**_Draco_**

Draco var på väg tillbaka ner mot fängelsehålorna efter att ha spenderat flera timmar i vid-behov-rummet tillsammans med Hermione.

De första timmarna hade inte varit särskilt roliga. Både han och hon hade gråtit. Han hade bett om ursäkt minst en miljon gånger och hon hade bara sagt förlåt några få… De hade tillslut bara gråtit och hållit om varandra för att trösta den andre. Det hade egentligen inte tröstat Draco något, han hade gråtit värre än någonsin när hon höll om honom. Han förtjänade det inte. Han förtjänade inte henne… Inte efter allt han sagt, och som han kommer att göra. Men han måste, om han skulle överleva. Det var själviskt, men han var rädd. Rädd för döden. Rädd för att inte få se Hermione mer…

Men när de tillslut slutat gråta, hade de börjat prata om andra saker. Vanliga saker som . favoritämne och favoritfärg. Vardagliga saker. De hade skrattat och pratat som om de aldrig gjort annat. Han älskade att se på när Hermione pratade, för hon var alltid så entusiastisk om det hon pratade om och hon gestikulerade nästan överdrivet mycket.

Draco hade förstås stulit en och annan kyss från Hermione när hon inte var beredd på det.

Han log. Trots att kvällen inte börjat på bästa vis, hade det i alla fall avslutats bra.

Morgonen därpå gick Draco upp tidigare än de andra killarna i sovsalen för att duscha, han var rödkantad runt ögonen efter att ha drömt en mardröm. Men han mindes inte vad den hade handlat om. Bara att Hermione varit med.

När Draco duschade tänkte han på hans första år, de första dagarna som han gått på Hogwarts. På den tiden var han och Hermione faktiskt vänner. De hade blivit det på tåget mot Hogwarts. Men hans far hade fått reda på det och på något vis lyckats få Hermione och alla andra, utom Draco, glömma att han och Hermione var vänner.

Han skulle berätta det för henne någon dag, i framtiden.

Uppe i stora salen var det förvånansvärt mycket elever för att vara så tidigt. Hermione var en av dem och hon tittade upp när Draco kom in i stora salen. Draco log mot henne, diskret förstås. Det ryckte lite i hennes mungipor innan hon tittade ner i sin bok igen.

Draco satte sig vid det i stort sett tomma slytherinbordet och tog för sig av det rostade brödet.

Han plockade upp sitt schema och kollade igenom det. Det första han hade nu på morgonen var trolldryckskonst.

Han log. Trolldryckskonst skulle bli roligt. Inte för att han gillade Snigelhorn, utan för att Hermione skulle vara där. Hjärtat tog ett skutt och han tog nöjt en tugga av sitt rostade bröd.

**_Hermione_**

Hermione drack precis upp det sista av sitt te när Harry och Ron dök upp.

"Morn Hermione…" sade Ron och kvävde en gäspning.

"God morgon Hermione!" sade en betydligt piggare Harry och slog sig ner mittemot henne.

"God morgon killar!" svarade Hermione glatt samtidigt som hon plockade upp sitt schema. Hon studerade det och såg att det första de hade på dagen var trolldryckskonst. Med Draco.

Hermione log, de hade haft det bra igår. Efter allt gråtande, men det hade både varit bra och givande att prata om allt som hänt de senaste åren.

"Hermione!" utropade Harry och vinkade med handen framför ansiktet på henne. "Hör du på vad jag säger? För det verkar inte riktigt som det."

"Ja, du ser jättekonstig ut" fyllde Ron i. " För det första stirrar du ner i bordet och plötsligt börjar du att _le, _och i nästa sekund ser du jätteledsen ut."

Hermione rodnade.

"Tankarna gled bara iväg åt alla håll och kanter" sade Hermione och försökte skratta bort det, men det lyckades inte riktigt.

" Okej, men i alla fall…" sade Harry och började prata om Snapes uppsats. Hermione hängde med i samtalet men hon lyssnade ändå inte.

Draco såg henne nämligen i ögonen och fjärilarna i magen hade förökat sig och blivit minst tusen stycken, och ingen av dem kunde vara stilla.

"Idag vill jag att ni ska framställa fridsdrogen" sade professor Snigelhorn när de var nere på trolldryckslektionen. "En ganska komplicerad trolldryck men försök att göra så gott ni kan. Varsågoda att börja!"

Det blev ett väldigt tumult när alla gick mot förrådet för att plocka på sig ingredienser till brygden. I trängseln vid förrådet kom plötsligt Draco fram vid Hermiones sida och stack en lapp i handen på henne. Hermione stoppade snabbt ner lappen i fickan och lyckades på något sett komma fram till ingredienserna och plockade på sig det hon behövde.

När hon var tillbaka vid sitt tomma bord plockade hon upp lappen och läste den.

_Kan vi mötas ikväll igen?_

_I astronomitornet vid klockan halv 8?_

_ Din Draco_

Hermione log, han hade skrivit "din Draco". Hon sökte upp Draco med blicken och när han såg åt hennes håll nickade hon. Draco log.

En och en halvtimme senare hade Hermione en trolldryck som det steg upp glittrande ånga ur. Men trots att Hermiones brygd var mer än bra, var Harrys perfekt. Han hade följt "Prinsens" instruktioner igen.

"Åh, mr Potter! Tveklöst den bästa brygden! Du kan ju inte annat än ärvt din mors begåvning…" Och Snigelhorns lovord sköljde över Harry igen.

Det var inte bara Hermione som surnade till av Harrys framgångar, Draco och Ron såg heller inte särskilt glada ut.

Hermione förstod inte, hon hade följt instruktionerna till punkt och pricka och ändå var hennes bara medelmåttig i jämförelse med Harrys. Hermione förstod det helt enkelt inte.


	15. Kapitel 14

**Okej folket, den här FF:en har egentligen varit färdig i flera månader nu men jag har inte orkat lägga upp alla kapitel här än. Så därför gör jag det nu. Och eftersom jag nyss läst igenom den, märker jag att _jag_ skulle vilja göra om den, men det gör jag inte förrän efter jag har lagt upp alla kapitel och har lite tid över ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 14<strong>

_**Draco**_

Draco var på väg tillbaka ner mot fängelsehålorna efter att ha spenderat flera timmar i vid-behov-rummet tillsammans med Hermione.

De första timmarna hade inte varit särskilt roliga. Både han och hon hade gråtit. Han hade bett om ursäkt minst en miljon gånger och hon hade bara sagt förlåt några få… De hade tillslut bara gråtit och hållit om varandra för att trösta den andre. Det hade egentligen inte tröstat Draco något, han hade gråtit värre än någonsin när hon höll om honom. Han förtjänade det inte. Han förtjänade inte henne… Inte efter allt han sagt, och som han kommer att göra. Men han måste, om han skulle överleva. Det var själviskt, men han var rädd. Rädd för döden. Rädd för att inte få se Hermione mer…

Men när de tillslut slutat gråta, hade de börjat prata om andra saker. Vanliga saker som . favoritämne och favoritfärg. Vardagliga saker. De hade skrattat och pratat som om de aldrig gjort annat. Han älskade att se på när Hermione pratade, för hon var alltid så entusiastisk om det hon pratade om och hon gestikulerade nästan överdrivet mycket.

Draco hade förstås stulit en och annan kyss från Hermione när hon inte var beredd på det.

Han log. Trots att kvällen inte börjat på bästa vis, hade det i alla fall avslutats bra.

Morgonen därpå gick Draco upp tidigare än de andra killarna i sovsalen för att duscha, han var rödkantad runt ögonen efter att ha drömt en mardröm. Men han mindes inte vad den hade handlat om. Bara att Hermione varit med.

När Draco duschade tänkte han på hans första år, de första dagarna som han gått på Hogwarts. På den tiden var han och Hermione faktiskt vänner. De hade blivit det på tåget mot Hogwarts. Men hans far hade fått reda på det och på något vis lyckats få Hermione och alla andra, utom Draco, glömma att han och Hermione var vänner.

Han skulle berätta det för henne någon dag, i framtiden.

Uppe i stora salen var det förvånansvärt mycket elever för att vara så tidigt. Hermione var en av dem och hon tittade upp när Draco kom in i stora salen. Draco log mot henne, diskret förstås. Det ryckte lite i hennes mungipor innan hon tittade ner i sin bok igen.

Draco satte sig vid det i stort sett tomma slytherinbordet och tog för sig av det rostade brödet.

Han plockade upp sitt schema och kollade igenom det. Det första han hade nu på morgonen var trolldryckskonst.

Han log. Trolldryckskonst skulle bli roligt. Inte för att han gillade Snigelhorn, utan för att Hermione skulle vara där. Hjärtat tog ett skutt och han tog nöjt en tugga av sitt rostade bröd.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione drack precis upp det sista av sitt te när Harry och Ron dök upp.

"Morn Hermione…" sade Ron och kvävde en gäspning.

"God morgon Hermione!" sade en betydligt piggare Harry och slog sig ner mittemot henne.

"God morgon killar!" svarade Hermione glatt samtidigt som hon plockade upp sitt schema. Hon studerade det och såg att det första de hade på dagen var trolldryckskonst. Med Draco.

Hermione log, de hade haft det bra igår. Efter allt gråtande, men det hade både varit bra och givande att prata om allt som hänt de senaste åren.

"Hermione!" utropade Harry och vinkade med handen framför ansiktet på henne. "Hör du på vad jag säger? För det verkar inte riktigt som det."

"Ja, du ser jättekonstig ut" fyllde Ron i. " För det första stirrar du ner i bordet och plötsligt börjar du att_ le_, och i nästa sekund ser du jätteledsen ut."

Hermione rodnade.

"Tankarna gled bara iväg åt alla håll och kanter" sade Hermione och försökte skratta bort det, men det lyckades inte riktigt.

" Okej, men i alla fall…" sade Harry och började prata om Snapes uppsats. Hermione hängde med i samtalet men hon lyssnade ändå inte.

Draco såg henne nämligen i ögonen och fjärilarna i magen hade förökat sig och blivit minst tusen stycken, och ingen av dem kunde vara stilla.

"Idag vill jag att ni ska framställa fridsdrogen" sade professor Snigelhorn när de var nere på trolldryckslektionen. "En ganska komplicerad trolldryck men försök att göra så gott ni kan. Varsågoda att börja!"

Det blev ett väldigt tumult när alla gick mot förrådet för att plocka på sig ingredienser till brygden. I trängseln vid förrådet kom plötsligt Draco fram vid Hermiones sida och stack en lapp i handen på henne. Hermione stoppade snabbt ner lappen i fickan och lyckades på något sett komma fram till ingredienserna och plockade på sig det hon behövde.

När hon var tillbaka vid sitt tomma bord plockade hon upp lappen och läste den.

_Kan vi mötas ikväll igen? _

_I astronomitornet vid klockan halv 8?_

_Din Draco_

Hermione log, han hade skrivit "din Draco". Hon sökte upp Draco med blicken och när han såg åt hennes håll nickade hon. Draco log.

En och en halvtimme senare hade Hermione en trolldryck som det steg upp glittrande ånga ur. Men trots att Hermiones brygd var mer än bra, var Harrys perfekt. Han hade följt "Prinsens" instruktioner igen.

"Åh, mr Potter! Tveklöst den bästa brygden! Du kan ju inte annat än ärvt din mors begåvning…" Och snigelhorns lovord sköljde över Harry igen.

Det var inte bara Hermione som surnade till av Harrys framgångar, Draco och Ron såg heller inte särskilt glada ut.

Hermione förstod inte, on hade följt instruktionerna till punkt och pricka och ändå var hennes bara medelmåttig i jämförelse med Harrys. Hermione förstod det helt enkelt inte.


	16. Kapitel 15

**Kapitel 15**

_**Draco**_

Stjärnorna gnistrade ovanligt klart ikväll, eller så hade Draco bara aldrig riktigt lagt märke till att de kunde gnistra tidigare. Han stod uppe i astronomitornet och väntade på Hermione. Han hade kommit tidigt, han ville inte att hon skulle vänta som hon gjort igår.

Hela dagen hade segat sig fram. Han hade tagit sig in i vid-behov-rummet själv tidigare idag och påbörjat lagningen av borttrollningsskåpet, och han förstod verkligen inte hur han skulle kunna laga det…

"Hej" sade en röst plötsligt och Draco snurrade runt på fläcken där han stod.

"Hej Hermione" log han och gick fram till henne och tog hennes hand. " Du måste se det här!" Draco drog med sig Hermiones till mitten av rummet och visade med en gest att hon skulle lägga sig ner på filten som han brett ut. Hermione lydde och lade sig ner. Så fort Hermione lagt sig tillrätta och tittade upp drog hon hänfört efter andan. Draco lade sig bredvid henne och såg beundrande på samma sak hon såg. Miljontals stjärnor genom takfönstret som fanns där.

"Otroligt…!" sade hon bara.

"Jag vet" sade Draco och fattade hennes hand.

De låg där länge hållandes i handen och bara hänfört betraktade stjärnorna.

Draco vände sitt huvud mot Hermione och såg på henne. Hon var verkligen vacker, det bruna burriga håret som såg ut som en solfjäder runt huvudet på henne där hon låg och i hennes ögon som reflekterades de glittrande stjärnorna.

"Du är vacker" sade Draco och han såg hur Hermiones kinder ändrade färg. Hon vände sitt ansikte mot honom och såg på honom. Deras ansikten var bara några centimeter ifrån varandra nu. Draco böjde sig mot Hermione och kysste henne. Hon suckade längtansfullt och Draco hamnade på något vis ovanför Hermione. Hans ena hand letade sig in under Hermiones huvud och den andra längs korsryggen. Hermiones tunga letade sig fram mot Dracos. Fyrverkerier avfyrades i Dracos kropp och hela han stod i brand. Båda andades tungt och Dracos hand hamnade innanför Hermiones tröja och smekte henne längs sidan…

Hermione började plötsligt att fnissa okontrollerat.

"Vad är det?" frågade Draco förundrat.

"Jag är kittlig!" svarade Hermione.

Dracos började plötsligt att le och fick något retsamt i blicken.

"Det skulle du inte ha sagt!" sade Draco och började genast att kittla Hermione. Hon började genast att skratta. Hon skrek faktiskt av skratt.

"NEJ…. SLUTA… JAG DÖR!" skrek Hermione. Draco skrattade åt henne. Hermione började plötsligt att brottas för att få honom att sluta. Draco gjorde inget motstånd och inom kort satt Hermione ovanpå honom och höll fast hans händer mot golvet över hans huvud.

"Inte så tuff längre, va?" flinade Hermione.

"Absolut inte" svarade Draco och log. Hermione böjde sig ner och kysste honom, utan att släppa taget om hans handleder.

"Jag måste gå" viskade hon mot hans läppar och satte sig upp. Dracos grå ögon mötte Hermiones bruna.

"Jag med, antar jag" sade Draco och vred ur sina händer Hermiones grep och satte sig halvt upp. "Kan vi ses imorgon igen? I vid-behov-rummet?"

"Absolut" sade Hermione och kysste honom. Draco hann knappt besvara kyssen innan hon hade ställt sig upp och var på väg ner.

"Klarar du dig tillbaka själv utan att bli upptäckt?" frågade Draco.

Hermione log.

"Klart jag gör" sade hon och var borta.

_**Hermione**_

Klockan var tio i två på natten och Hermione låg i sin säng. Hon var fortfarande vaken.

Hermione låg och tänkte på kvällen som varit. På Draco och stjärnorna… Hur de kysst varandra, hur han hade kittlat henne och hur hon hade brottat ner honom. Hermione log, han hade knappast gjort motstånd mot henne när hon brottat ner honom.

Sen hade Hermione gått, hon hade inte velat egentligen men hon ville inte vara som en zombie dagen därpå. Hon hade varit tillbaka i uppehållsrummet klockan halv ett och bara några killar från sjunde årskursen var fortfarande vakna.

"Var har du varit Granger?" hade den största frågat henne. Han hade varit blond och muskulös. Hon hade känt igen honom, men vad hette han? Norman McGlaggen?

" Ute" hade hon nonchalant svarat och sprungit upp till sin sovsal.

När Hermione gått in i sin sovsal hade Parvati satt sig käpprakt upp.

"Er'ione?" hade hon frågat sömnigt.

"Ja" hade Hermione viskat.

"Vart har du varit?" frågade hon.

"I…biblioteket…"

"Okej" hade Parvati sagt och sjunkit tillbaka mot sina kuddar och somnat om.

Hermione kände själv hur hon långsamt gled in i sömnen och snart sov hon djupt och drömde om rymdens alla stjärnor.

Dagen därpå vaknade Hermione med ett ryck och tittade snabbt mot klockan. Tio i sex. Hermione sjönk lättat tillbaka mot kuddarna. Hon var inte försenad. Lavender och Parvati sov fortfarande.

Hermione steg långsamt upp och släpade stegen efter sig mot sin badrock. Hon tänkte gå till prefekternas badrum. Hon plockade med sig sin skoluniform och tassade tyst ut genom sovsalen.

Ingen var nere i uppehållsrummet. Hermione kröp ut från uppehållsrummet och gick genom skolans tomma korridorer.

Väl inne i prefekternas badrum tappade Hermione upp badkaret. Det tog förvånansvärt kort tid för det gigantiska badkaret att bli fullt och Hermione kröp ner bland de skummande bubblorna.

Hon viftade med trollstaven mot ingången och låste den. Det skulle bli fruktansvärt pinsamt om någon kom in.

Två timmar senare satt Hermione i stora salen och åt äggröra. Draco kom in i Stora salen och hans blick vändes direkt mot Gryffindor bordet. Hans blick fastnade i Hermiones ögon och gårdagens händelser upprepades i Hermiones tankar. Hon log mot honom och han log tillbaka. Draco gick och satte sig vid Slytherins bord.

Hermione fortsatte att äta av sin äggröra.

Harry och Ron anslöt sig snart till henne och vandrade någon timme senare iväg mot deras lektion i försvar mot svartkonster.

Hermione hade skrivit klart uppsatsen dagen före tillsammans med Ron och Harry, innan hon gått till astronomitornet.

Hon såg inte direkt fram emot lektionen med Snape och de skulle antagligen öva på icke-verbala förhäxningar idag igen. Men det fanns en ljuspunkt med lektionen. Den ljuspunkten hade vitblont hår och vackra grå ögon.


	17. Kapitel 16

**Kapitel 16**

**Draco**

Draco satt i vid-behov-rummet tillsammans med Hermione. De satt framför brasan och båda två var djupt insjunkna i varsina böcker. Hermione låg med sitt huvud i Dracos knä och Draco strök i hennes mjuka hår samtidigt som han läste.

Det var fredag idag, och de behövde inte stressa iväg.

Boken han läste handlade om Hogwarts fyra grundare, en bok de fått i uppgift av professor Binns att läsa. Inte särskilt intressant, men den skulle läsas igenom.

Draco hörde plötsligt hur Hermione började att andas tyngre och snart hade hon somnat. Han lade försiktigt undan boken och lyfte försiktigt upp Hermione. Draco förvånades över hur lätt hon var medans han bar henne mot sängen.

Hermione gnydde till i sömnen när han lade ner henne på sängen.

"…raco…" Draco stannade upp i sina rörelser när han hörde detta. Någonting behagligt och varmt fyllde honom och ett litet leende lekte på hans läppar.

Draco lade sig ner på sängen bredvid Hermione och hon kröp genast tätt intill honom. Han lade armen om henne och tittade på klockan. Kvart i åtta.

Draco förvånades, var klockan så lite?

Draco ryckte till och vaknade. Hermione låg och tittade på honom i mörkret.

"Va är klockan?" frågade Draco.

"Typ tre" svarade Hermione och log.

Månen lyste in i vid-behov-rummet och reflekterades över Hermione. Draco böjde sig mot Hermione och kysste henne på pannan.

"Är du trött?" frågade han.

"Inte något" svarade Hermione och kysste honom.

Hon smekte hans hår och rörde vid hans ansikte. Han letade sig in med sin tunga och smekte hennes rygg. Det fanns bara de två, elden brann värre än någonsin inom Draco och hans händer letade sig in under Hermiones tröja. Hon andades tyngre när hans händer for över hennes bröst, och han började långsamt att dra av Hermiones tröja…

"Draco, inte ikväll…" sade Hermione och avslutade kyssen. Draco rodnade, han hade gått lite långt.

Hon tittade urskuldande på honom.

"Förlåt" viskade hon.

"Det är okej" sade Draco och drog Hermione intill sig. Han kysste hennes hjässa och lade sig ner, fortfarande med Hermione i armarna. Snart sov de båda djupt i värmen från varandras kroppar.


	18. Kapitel 17

**Kapitel 17**

_**Hermione**_

Helgen förflöt och plötsligt var det quidditch uttagning för Gryffindorlaget. Hermione var på väg ner mot quidditchplanen med Harry och Ron när Lavender och Parvati plötsligt gick förbi. Lavender blinkade mot Ron och han log osäkert tillbaka.

När de försvunnit började Ron plötsligt att gå underligt och hade ett fult flin i ansiktet. Något irriterat flammade upp i Hermione. Trots att hon hade starka känslor för Draco, hade hon fortfarande motvilligt några få känslor för den självbelåtna grisen. Hon ville vara glad för Rons skull, hon hade hört hur Lavender pratade om Ron, men hon kunde inte.

När de var framme vid quidditchplanen gick Hermione raka vägen till läktaren, utan att säga lycka till. Men innan hon hunnit fram till läktaren grep någon tag i hennes handled och hon stod plötsligt ansikte mot ansikte med McGlaggen.

"Hej Granger" hälsade han med ett fult självbelåtet flin.

"Hej" svarade hon trotsigt.

"Jag tror inte att jag har presenterat mig, Cormac McLaggen" sade Cormac.

Det hade ju nästan varit rätt i alla fall, tänkte hon sarkastiskt.

"Jag hoppas att du hejar på mig när jag prövar ut som vaktare" han log ett leende som skulle framstå som charmigt men Hermione tyckte att det såg mer äckligt ut. McLaggen var på väg att smeka henne på kinden, men Hermione grep tag i hans handled.

"Jag tror uttagningen börjar nu, du borde gå!" sade hon och log sliskigt, sockersött.

McLaggen såg chockad ut men samlade sig snabbt.

"Okej, vi ses Granger!"

Jo, tjena att jag kommer umgås med dig, tänkte hon sarkastiskt och rös.

Det gick bra för McLaggen, för bra. Trots att hon var sur på Ron(utan anledning egentligen) ville hon ändå att han skulle bli vaktare.

"Confundus" viskade hon samtidigt som hon viftade med staven när Ginny kastade klonken mot honom. McLaggen for åt motsatta hållet och började genast att gorma och skrika för att han missat den.

Näst på tur var Ron och han lyckades rädda alla skott!

Hermione log, hon hade inte varit rättvis men det var det rätta.


	19. Kapitel 18

**Kapitel 18**

_**Draco**_

Det hade redan gått en månad sedan de börjat på Hogwarts igen och Draco strosade runt på sjunde våningen, väntandes på Hermione. Han hade jobbat på bort borttrollningsskåpet hela dagen, han hade till och med skippat årets första quidditchmatch bara för att försöka laga det…

Han hörde hur någon kom gåendes i korridoren och började gå mot ljudet, men blev besviken när han såg vem det var. Det var Pansy.

"Mår du bättre Draco?" frågade Pansy och log ett äckligt sött leende.

"Ja, eller fram till alldeles nyss i alla fall…" sade Draco och såg henne rätt in i ögonen.

Hon fick ett fejkat bekymrat uttryck i ansiktet.

"Åh, nej!" utropade hon och sprang fram till honom så att de stod väldigt nära varandra. Draco backade men gick rakt in i väggen bakom. Pansy följde, vad hon själv tyckte, förföriskt efter.

" Jag vet ett sätt som får dig att må bättre…" viskade hon och kysste honom. Draco blev helt handlingsförlamad och visste inte vad han skulle göra. Pansy körde in tungan i munnen på honom och det kändes som om den var nertryckt i halsen på honom.

Plötsligt såg han Hermione dyka upp runt hörnet, hur hon såg scenen framför sig och hur hon sprang tillbaka samma väg som hon kommit. Draco slet sig ur Pansys kyss.

"Va fan Pansy!" skrek han och sprang därifrån. Efter Hermione sprang han, men hon hade försvunnit.

_**Hermione**_

Kunde den här dagen bli värre?! tänkte Hermione samtidigt som hon kämpade mot tårarna.

Först Harry som fuskar och använder Felix Felicis på Ron, eller rättare sagt låtsas använda den. Sen Ron som blir skitarg på henne för att hon trodde att han hade druckit Felix Felicis. Och nu då, det enda som antagligen som skulle ha lyft dagen, skulle hon träffa Draco. Men när hon kommer till den sjunde våningen _hånglar_ han med bitchen Parkinson! En ensam tår rymde från Hermione ögonvrå. Hon torkade snabbt bort den.

_Håll ut tills du kommer till sovsalen_, tänkte hon när hon kom fram till tjocka damens porträtt.

"Krusiduller" sade hon darrande och porträttet svängde upp.

Det första hon ser när hon kommer in i sällskapsrummet, är Ron och Lavender. Tätt hopslingrade och vilt kyssandes.

Hermione vände genast om och ville försvinna så fort som möjligt. Nu kunde hon inte hejda tårarna längre och de forsade ner längs kinderna. Hon sprang in i närmaste olåsta klassrum hon kunde hitta.

"Avis!" sade hon och några gula kanariefåglar frammanades ur trollstaven. Hermione gjorde det för att det skulle minska sorgen och smärtan. Det hjälpte inte något.

Hon satte sig på katedern, hon hade slutat att gråta. Det hjälpte inte något.

Någon öppnade dörren och Hermione hoppades verkligen att det skulle vara Draco, men till hennes besvikelse var det Harry.

"Hej Harry" sade hon tyst. "Övar lite bara."

Harry nickade och sate sig bredvid henne.

"De är fina." sade han bara.

"Ron verkar ha kul!" hennes röst lät onaturligt gäll.

"Öh… gör han?" Harry lät väldigt undvikande.

"Han dolde det ju inte, eller hur?"

Dörren öppnades igen och nu kom Ron och en överfnittrig Lavender.

"Åh" kom det bara från Ron och Lavender backade bara fnissande ut ur rummet igen. Trion var nu ensamma. Tystnaden var så laddad att man nästan kunde se den.

"Harry! Jag undrade vart du tog vägen!" det var Ron som bröt tystnaden.

Hermione gled ner från katedern.

"Du borde inte låta Lavender vänta" sade hon lågt och började gå mot dörren.

Precis innan hon gick ut från klassrummet vände hon sig om och riktade trollstaven mot kanariefåglarna.

"Oppugno!" skrek hon och fåglarna attackerade Ron. Hermione sprang ut från klassrummet , förbi Lavender och sprang.

Plötsligt var hon vid trappan som ledde upp till astronomitornet och hon gick upp för den utan att tänka.

När hon väl var uppe sjönk hon ner på golvet och började att gråta igen. Hon grät värre än någonsin.

_Ingenting skulle någonsin bli bra igen._

_**Draco**_

Draco hade sprungit runt i slottet ett bar tag nu, och hade med nöd och näppe undvikt att bli påkommen av Filch. Han hade varit överallt. I vid-behov-rummet, varenda olåst klassrum han kunde hitta, han hade kollat bakom varenda staty han kunde hitta, alla skrubbar… Astronomitornet… Där hade han inte varit! Draco satte genast av mot tornet.

Jävla Pansy. Vad hade det flugit i henne helt plötsligt? Varför kysste hon honom? Bara sådär! Hade hon inte kysst honom hade allt varit annorlunda. Draco och Hermione hade säkerligen fortfarande suttit i vid-behov-rummet, och antagligen pratat och kysst varandra…

Det var inte långt kvar nu till astronomitornet. Men innan han hann fram dök plötsligt professor Snape upp fram bakom ett hörn.

Nu är jag körd, tänkte Draco och stannade enkelt upp. Det var ingen idé att springa.

"Draco? Vad gör du ute?" frågade Snape.

"Ute och går" svarade han uttryckslöst.

"Och du är medveten om att utegångsförbudet har trätt i kraft?" Snapes ansikte visade inga känslor.

" Ja."

"Då kan jag inte annat än dra av tio poäng från Slytherin och be dig att gå tillbaka till ditt uppehållsrum"

"Visst" sade Draco och vände på klacken.

Fan, var han tvungen att dyka upp nu? tänkte Draco och ryckte irriterat på axlarna. Nu var Hermione säkert där bara för att han inte gick dit.

Nästa morgon var Draco uppe tidigt. Han stod bakom en staty i väntan på att Hermione skulle gå förbi. Men när hon väl kom gick hon tillsammans med Potter.

Han fick helt enkelt vänta till ett annat tillfälle.

Draco anslöt sig till Zabini som precis gick in i stora salen på väg till frukosten.

"Morn" hälsade han ovanligt nog glatt och log till och med.

Draco nickade till svar. Han var nästan lite chockad. Högdragna Zabini, som ler och säger "morn". Han kan kanske bli Dracos vän?

Vad barnsligt du tänker, viskade en röst i Dracos bakhuvud och han slog genast bort tanken.

Draco satte sig med näsan mot Gryffindorbordet men Hermione satt med ryggen emot.


	20. Kapitel 19

**Kapitel 19**

_**Hermione**_

"Att jag inte tänkt på det förut!" utbrast Harry plötsligt när han och Hermione gick ensamma längs en korridor.

"Vadå?" frågade Hermione.

"Lyssna nu och säg inte emot!" sade han istället.

"Okej jag ska lyssna."

"Malfoy är en dödsätare! Han har ersatt sin far som dödsätare!"

Hermione visste inte vad hon skulle säga. Malfoy, en dödsätare? Det kunde inte stämma…

"Det måste varit han som såg till att Katie blev förhäxad av det där halsbandet!" fortsatte Harry ivrigt.

Hermione tänkte på stackars Katie Bell som blivit förhäxad av ett halsband. Halsbandet hade funnits hos Borgin and Burkes och Malfoy hade varit där inne.

Det gjorde ont att tänka på hans namn. Som om någon kramade om hjärtat med avsikt att spränga det…

"Är du verkligen helt säker på det Harry?"

"Självklart inte! Men nästan säker! Allt stämmer ihop…" Och så började han räkna upp flera argument som talade för att han var en dödsätare. De flesta var faktiskt ganska övertygande.

"Harry… jag tror faktiskt inte att han är det" sade Hermione uppgivet.

"Men han måste vara det! Allting stämmer!"

Det kändes som att Hermiones hjärta utsattes för cruciatusförbannelsen nu och hon var tvungen att föra ena handen mot hjärtat. Harry märkte det inte.

"Kan vi prata om något annat?" frågade Hermione.

"Visst" svarade Harry förbryllat men började genast att prata om något annat som Hermione inte ägnade något intresse åt.

Hjärtat gjorde inte lika ont längre, men det var fortfarande ömt.

Efter i lektionen i förvandlingskonst rusade Hermione tårögt ut från klassrummet. Ron hade imiterat henne när hon, enligt honom, hoppat upp och ner i stolen i iver för att svara på en fråga.

Hon rusade ner till andra våningen och in på toaletten och började gråta ovanför ett handfat. Någon kom in, det var Luna.

"Hej Hermione" sade Luna och tittade oroligt på henne. "Hur är det?"

" Det är skit" hulkade Hermione fram.

Luna gick fram till henne och började stryka henne längs ryggen.

"Vill du prata om det?" frågade hon och Hermione snyftade osammanhängande fram historien om hur Ron imiterat henne.

"Okej, men fortsätt gråta. Det känns bättre efteråt" sade Luna tröstande.

Plötsligt kom Harry in, med det ena ögonbrynet fortfarande lysande gult, och han hade med sig Hermiones grejer.

"Hej Harry" sade Luna. "Visste du att ditt ena ögonbryn är gult?"

"Hej Luna. Hermione du lämnade kvar dina grejer, så jag tog med dem."

Hermione gick fram till Harry och tog emot sina grejer.

"Tack Harry. Jag måste gå…" sade Hermione och gick ut.

En tanke slog henne plötsligt, Snigelhorns julfest var ikväll. Och hon skulle gå med McLaggen… Tårarna började rinna längs kinderna igen. Kunde dagen bli värre?

Plötsligt dök Draco upp bakom ett hörn och båda två stannade. Draco tittade oroligt på henne och verkade överväga om han skulle gå fram till henne eller inte. Han verkade välja att gå fram till henne, för plötsligt var hon i hans armar. Hermione grät ännu värre nu. Trots vad han hade gjort, hade hon saknat honom sjukt mycket. Hon borrade in sig i hans hals och drog snyftande in hans doft. Rysningar for längs ryggen när han kysste hennes panna.

"Vi måste prata…" sade Draco tyst.

Hermine nickade. Tårarna rann fortfarande. Draco fångade upp de flesta av dem och såg henne i ögonen.

"Vid-behov-rummet?" föreslog han. Hon nickade igen och de började gå mot vid-behov-rummet.

"Det kanske är bäst att vi delar på oss" föreslog Hermione tyst." Om någon skulle se oss menar jag."

"Okej, vi syns sen" och han var borta.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Draco när de väl var i vid-behov-rummet.

Hermione började berätta om hur Ron imiterat henne. För varje ord och gest Hermione gjorde mörknade Dracos ögon allt mer.

"Ska jag förhäxa honom?" frågade Draco när hon berättat färdigt.

"Nej, jag tänker hämnas på ett annat sätt…" svarade Hermione.

"Hur?"

"Jag går med äckel-McLaggen på Snigelhorns julfest" svarade Hermione och ögonen fylldes med tårar när hon laddade för frågan hon tänkte ställa.

"Draco, varför hånglade du med kossan Parkinson? Och förneka det inte! Jag såg er!"

"Pansy hånglade med mig, hon började helt plötsligt kyssa mig. Utan förvarning! Hermione, jag lovar att jag inte kysste Pansy!" Hans ögon var uppriktiga och utstrålade ingen falskhet.

"Jag tror dig. Men jag vill fråga en annan fråga…"

Orden fastnade i halsen på henne.

"Vad?" frågade Draco och såg henne i ögonen.

"Är du en dödsätare?"

_**Draco**_

"Är du en dödsätare?" frågade Hermione igen. Draco stelnade märkbart till, hur kunde hon veta? Hjärtat började genast att slå fortare.

"Du är det, eller hur?" sade hon och tittade honom tårfyllt in i ögonen. Draco hade inget val. Skadan var redan skedd, han måste berätta för henne, men kanske inte allt…

"Ja" viskade han. Hermione reste sig upp och tänkte precis gå när Draco greppade hennes hand.

"Stanna" viskade han. "Jag måste förklara." Hermione satte sig motvilligt ner igen.

Hon tittade inte på honom.

"Det är så här…" började han samtidigt som han försökte hålla rösten stadig. "jag blev dödsätare för att min far sitter i Azkaban och du-vet-vem har bestämt att jag skulle bli dödsätare istället för min far. Jag ville inte egentligen, men jag var tvungen för annars skulle…" Orden fastnade i halsen på honom och en ensam tår började att rulla nerför hans kind. Hermiones armar var plötsligt omkring honom och han började att gråta ännu värre.

"H-Ha-Han k-k-kom-kommer d-död-döda mig! O-Och m-mina för-för-föräldrar "hulkade han fram. Hermione tryckte honom hårdare mot sig och bara höll om honom.

Till slut tog tårarna slut.

"Är det du som förhäxat Katie Bell?" frågade hon.

"Nej" ljög han och tänkte att det var lika bra att ljuga. Det hade ju inte varit med mening han förhäxat henne.

"Okej" svarade hon enkelt. "Draco?"

"Mm"

"Älskar du dina föräldrar?"

"Jag vet inte… min mor, jag tror jag älskar henne, men inte mycket. Och far, han bryr sig inte om mig, han bryr sig bara om mörkrets herre, så jag bryr mig inte om honom heller…"

"Men älskar du honom?" frågade Hermione enträget.

"Nej jag tror faktiskt inte det…"

En tystnad föll över dem och de tittade in i den falnande elden

En timme senare satt de och pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Hermione reste sig plötsligt upp.

"Vi måste gå, våran nästa lektion börjar snart."

"Okej" sade Draco och ställde sig bredvid henne. Han kysste henne och förde sin ena hand mot hennes nacke. Hon rös.

Hermione avbröt kyssen alldeles för tidigt.

"Jag menar allvar, vi måste gå!" flinade hon." Men vi kan ju kanske ses här ikväll igen, efter att jag varit på Snigelhorns julfest?"

"Absolut" svarade Draco och kysste hennes hand. "Vi ses ikväll, och låt inte McLaggen kladda på dig, då får han med mig att göra! "

Sen gick han.

Allt var bra igen, och Hermione visste en liten del av hans hemlighet och det kändes bra att ha någon att dela den med. Han längtade till ikväll och varför skulle han inte?


	21. Kapitel 20

**Kapitel 20**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione betraktade sig själv i spegelbilden. Det bruna håret var inte längre lika burrigt som det brukar, istället var det graciöst lockigt och glansigt . Klänningen var röd och satt åt på ett oskyldigt sätt som framhävde hennes kurvor. Sminket bestod av ytterst lite mascara och rouge. Hon var nöjd med resultatet.

Nere i uppehållsrummet väntade McLaggen på henne.

"Vad tycker du?" frågade han när hon kom ner och gjorde en gest mot sin överpråliga klädnad.

Hon tänkte först säga "okej" men hon märkte att Ron lyssnade och sade istället:

"Du är mycket stilig Cormac!" sade hon inställsamt och försökte se förförisk ut. Hermione måste ha lyckats för McLaggen såg väldigt nöjd ut.

"Ska vi gå?" log han och lade sin ena arm om hennes axlar. Hermione ville helst kasta av sig hans arm men lät den ligga kvar.

"Visst Cormac!" rösten lät inte alls som hennes egen, mer som kossan Parkinsons.

De lämnade uppehållsrummet och började gå mot Snigelhorns kontor där festen skulle hållas.

"Du är också riktigt snygg" sade han och förde sin arm längre ner. Armen hamnade för långt ner.

"Tack" sade hon kort och flyttade på hans arm. McLaggen blev förvirrad av hennes plötsliga humörsändring och gick tyst bredvid henne.

Det var packat med folk på Snigelhorns kontor när de kom dit.

"Miss Granger och Mr McLaggen! Vad roligt att ni är här! Hoppas ni kommer att ha det trevligt!" sade Snigelhorn och försvann sedan lika snabbt som han dykt upp.

"Vill du han något att dricka?" frågade McLaggen.

"Visst" svarade hon och försökte låta så positiv som möjligt, men det lät väldigt falskt.

McLaggen trängde sig fram mellan folkmassan och Hermione kollade runt på folkmassan. Harry verkade inte ha kommit än…

Plötsligt stack någon upp en honungsöl i under näsan på henne. McLaggen var tillbaka.

"Varsågod!" sade han charmigt.

"Tack" sade hon och tog några djupa klunkar ifrån honungsölen.

McLaggen tittade imponerat på henne.

"Du var törstig!"

"Ja, man blir ju det n…"

"Kom" sade han plötsligt och drog henne genom folkmassan.

Plötsligt stannade han och drog henne intill sig. Hermione tittade panikslaget upp och såg till sin förfäran att de stod under en mistel.

"Du är riktigt snygg ikväll Hermione" sade han och kom närmare. Det hade låtit väldigt fel när han sagt hennes namn. Hans mun kom allt närmare. Precis innan deras läppar möttes drog sig Hermione sig ur hans omfamning.

"Jag ska bara hämta något att äta…" lämnade hon ifrån sig som ursäkt och försvann så fort som hon kunde genom folkmassan.

"Hermione!"

Han kommer efter mig, tänkte Hermione och ökade på stegen.

"Hermione!" Det var inte McLaggen som ropade på henne, det var Harry.

"Harry! Tack och lov att det var du! Hej Luna!" sade Hermione. Luna var riktigt fin ikväll, hon hade silverfärgad klädnad och håret var som vanligt utsläppt.

"Vad har hänt?" frågade Harry.

"Öhm… Jag lämnade McLaggen…under misteln…" svarade hon frånvarande.

"Du får faktiskt skylla dig själv som bjöd honom" sade Harry strängt och lät nästan som professor McGonagall.

"Jag vet, men han skulle reta Ron mest!" försvarade sig Hermione. "Jag önskar att jag kommit själv, då hade jag sluppit honom! Han får Graup att framstå som en genteman!" Graup var en jätte och Hagrids halvbror. "Kom vi går hitåt, vi ser om han kommer, han är så lång!"

De gick mot ett utav hörnen och tittade runt på folket. Det var verkligen mycket folk.

Plötsligt närmade sig McLaggen mot hörnet där de stod.

"Här kommer han! Bäst att jag går, vi ses!" sade Hermione och trängde sig fram mot utgången. Det räckte för henne nu.

Utanför festen i korridoren var det svalt och skönt. Hermione började gå mot sjunde våningen och vid-behov-rummet. Hon tittade på klockan, hon hade varit där i 45 minuter. Hon blev förvånad, det hade känts som minst två timmar.

_**Draco**_

Jävla Snape, tänkte Draco om och om igen samtidigt som han gick mot vi-behov-rummet. Var han tvungen att berätta att han svurit Den Obrytbara eden, nu kommer antagligen han slutföra uppdraget och jag kommer att dö… Hans ögon fylldes av tårar, men han höll tillbaka dom. Han var snart framme.

Hermione var redan där när Draco kom in. Hon var vacker, den röda färgen på klänningen framhävde henne på ett väldigt fint sätt.

Hermione reste sig upp och Draco gick fram och omfamnade henne.

"Du är så vacker" viskade han i hennes hår. "Hade du roligt på festen."

"Nej" svarade hon." McLaggen försökte kyssa mig, men jag smet iväg och kom hit istället. Han springer säkert fortfarande runt där och letar efter mig…"

"_Kysste_ han dig nästan?" frågade Draco mellan spända käkar.

"Japp, men jag hade hellre velat att det var du" svarade hon och tittade upp och såg honom i ögonen.

"En mistel…" viskade Hermione och Draco tittade upp. En mistel hängde ovanför dem.

"Då måste jag kyssa dig…" viskade Draco. Han böjde sig ner och kysste henne. Draco förde sin ena arm upp mot Hermiones hår och körde in handen i det. Hennes fingrar letade sig upp till hans nacke och han rös till av välbehag. Deras tungor möttes och blixtar och fyrverkerier utlöstes. Kyssen blev vildrare och mer passionerad och plötsligt var Dracos händer under Hermiones klänning.

Hermione drog sig plötsligt ur.

"Förlåt" viskade hon.

"Nej, det gör inget" skyndade sig Draco att säga och kramade henne. "Det gör inget"

"Jag är inte redo än…" sade hon.

"Jag väntar. Jag väntar så länge det behövs."


	22. Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione ryckte till och såg sig förvirrat omkring. Hon var i soffan i Vid-behov rummet, i Dracos famn. Han sov fortfarande djupt. Han såg så söt och fridfull ut när han sov.

Hur mycket var klockan? tänkte hon och tittade på Dracos armbandsur. Tio i sju. Tio i sju! Tåget skulle gå halv tio och Hermione hade inte packat sin koffert än! Utan att tänka reste hon sig hastigt upp och det orsakade att även Draco vaknade med ett ryck. Det vitblonda håret var rufsigt och de sömndruckna ögonen förvirrade.

"Vart ska du, Hermione?" frågade han.

"Tåget från Hogsmead går snart!" utropade hon stressat.

Draco reste sig upp samtidigt som han sträckte på sig.

"Lugna ner dig" sade han och tog hennes händer. "Du hinner!"

Hermione tog lugna, djupa andetag och såg in i Dracos ögon. Han böjde sig ner och kysste henne. Tusentals blixtar for över hennes rygg, men kyssen gjorde henne ändå lugn.

"Okej" sade hon och drog sig ur. "Jag är lugn, men jag måste verkligen gå och packa nu!"

"Vänta lite bara!" sade Draco och plockade fram ett litet packet som han gav till Hermione.

"Men herregud! Jag har ju inte köpt något till dig!" utropade Hermione och hon blev alldeles röd i ansiktet av skam.

Draco lade sina muskulösa armar om henne.

"Det gör inget, jag hade inte väntat mig något" viskade han.

"Jag lovar, du ska få något!" fortsatte Hermione.

"Det är okej, det behövs inte!"

"Jo, jag vill. Men fram till dess får du det här." Hermione ställde sig på tå lade sina armar om Dracos hals och kysste honom. Nya och kraftfullare blixtar for längs Hermiones ryggrad, panikslagna fjärilar flög runt i magen på henne och kyssen blev allt mer passionerad när deras tungor möttes.

"Hade inte du bråttom?" frågade Draco mot hennes läppar.

"Just det" viskade hon och krånglade sig ur omfamningen och gav Draco en kyss på kinden. "Vi ses efter jul."

"Vi ses efter jul" sade Draco. "God jul Hermione."

"God jul Draco."

Folk stirrade på Hermione när hon kom gåendes mot Gryffindors uppehållsrum, hon hade fortfarande klänningen på sig.

Väl uppe i sin sovsal rafsade hon bara ner grejerna i kofferten. Hon hade inte tid med en organiserad packning.

Lavender och Parvati hade tydligen redan gått.

Skönt, tänkte hon. Hon orkade inte med fnitter-fnitter och diskussioner om "Ronny-Ponnys" fantastiska kyssar.

Istället tänkte hon på Draco. Hon hade frågat om han skulle hem till jul, men han skulle stanna på Hogwarts. Hermione ville också hemskt gärna stanna, men hon ville träffa sina föräldrar. Hon kanske kunde komma tillbaka till skolan tidigare? Det borde ju gå…


	23. Kapitel 22

**Kapitel 22**

_**Hermione**_

Det var julaftonskväll och Hermione satt och tittade in i den öppna elden. Elden slickade girigt i sig de redan förkolnade vedbitarna och sprakade hemtrevligt.

Hon tänkte på paketet hon fått av Draco, Hermione hade redan köpt något åt honom. Precis som hon lovat.

Hon saknade honom… Hermione tänkte på hans varma kropp, hans mjuka läppar, hur gott hans tunga smakade…

"Ska vi gå och lägga oss?" Hermione avbröts av sin mamma Jeans röst. Hon satt i öronlappen och hade lagt ihop sin bok hon läst. Hennes pappa hade redan lagt sig.

"Visst" log Hermione och reste sig upp ur den nya beiga soffan.

"God natt gumman" sade Jean och kramade om henne.

"God natt mamma" viskade Hermione.

När Hermione kom upp i sitt välbekanta rum stannade hon upp och betraktade det. Väggarna hade fått nya röda tapeter när hon började sitt fjärde år på Hogwarts, innan hade hon haft solskensgula.

Den ena väggen dominerades av en bokhylla som var fylld med böcker, allt mellan hennes allra första barnböcker och senaste böckerna hon fått i födelsedagspresent. Väggen mittemot hade hon sitt stjärnkläddafönster, som visade en snötäckt åker med en stjärnklar himmel som bakgrund. Vid fönstret hade hon ett skrivbord som dominerades av pergament, vanliga skrivblock, pennor och fjäderpennor.

På hennes byrå fanns en liten glittrande julstad, precis som vanligt och hennes säng låg intryckt bredvid skrivbordet.

Hermione tittade på klockan som stod på skrivbordet. Fem över tolv, det betyder att det var jul. Alltså var det okej att öppna en julklapp…

Hon sprang nästan fram till skrivbordet, ryckte upp den översta lådan och plockade upp det lilla silverfärgade paketet. Hon började med att knyta upp silkesbandet och började pilla bort tejpen. Men nyfikenheten tog över henne och hon ryckte bort det sista pappret.

Inuti fanns en liten mörkblå ask. Hermione lyfte långsamt på locket och drog efter andan. På en bädd av silke låg ett litet diamanthjärta, fäst i en tunn silverkedja.

På lockets insida stod det:

_Jag älskar dig Hermione Jean Granger._

_Jag är din för evigt._

_Draco._

En ensam tår började att rinna ner för hennes kind. Den var för vacker, och säkerligen äkta också. Hans present som han skulle få av henne var inte ens hälften så värdefull som denna.

Men det var inte för presenten hon grät egentligen, hon försökte bara lura sig själv och det fungerar aldrig.

Hermione grät över det han skrivit. Det var så kort och enkelt, men ändå så vackert och underbart. Det var glädjetårar som rann, inget annat.

Draco Malfoy hade skrivit att han älskade henne.

Och Hermione Granger erkände för sig själv att hon älskade honom.


	24. Kapitel 23

**Kapitel 23**

_**Draco**_

Att fixa borttrollningsskåpet var inte så enkelt som Draco först tänkt sig, det tog lång tid och det var fruktansvärt krångligt. Men han hade kommit ganska långt nu…

Julen på Hogwarts hade varit sådär, han var den enda sjätteårs eleven som var kvar. Resten var typ bara tre andra elever, förstaårs elever från Hufflepuff. Julmiddagen hade varit fruktansvärt pinsam, eftersom ingen utom lärarna som var kvar pratade. I julklapp hade han fått böcker, pengar, exklusiva fjäderpennor… Som vanligt.

Men Hermione skulle komma tillbaka tidigare till skolan. Idag faktiskt. De skulle ses på sjunde våningen klockan halv fyra.

Prick klockan halv fyra stod Draco utanför Vid-Behov-Rummets dolda ingång och väntade. Han såg plötsligt hur Hermione dök upp runt hörnet med ett brett leende på läpparna. Hon började att springa så fort hon fått syn på honom och var inom kort uppflugen i hans famn. Han drog in hennes berusande doft.

"Jag har saknat dig" viskade Draco i hennes hår.

"Och jag dig." mumlade hon mot hans hals.

De gick in i Vid-Behov-Rummet och satte sig i soffan och pratade om deras hittills gångna jullov.

"Just det!" utropade Hermione plötsligt." Jag har en julklapp till dig!" Hon plockade fram ett ganska litet paket och räckte det till honom. Draco ryckte bort allt papper på en gång och fann en ask inuti. Han öppnade locket och inuti på ett fickur.

"Det är absolut inget dyrt" skyndade sig Hermione att säga." Inget som ditt, som jag verkligen älskade."

Draco öppnade locket till fickuret, och på insidan av locket fanns det en liten text:

_Du är för evigt min och så länge som klockan går kommer jag älska dig._

"Jag älskar dig Hermione" sade Draco och satte sig närmare Hermione.

"Jag älskar dig Draco" viskade Hermione och kysste honom. Allt runt omkring försvann och Draco lade snabbt men försiktigt undan klockan.

Han smekte henne längs ryggen. Trots att elden inuti honom försökte bränna upp honom tänkte han inte gå för långt. Deras tungor möttes och fyrverkerier utlöstes. Hermione började plötsligt att fumla med Dracos skjorta, en knapp knäpptes upp, två till… Dracos händer for in innanför Hermiones tröja och drog försiktigt av den. Hon gjorde inget motstånd.

Kyssarna blev mer passionerade. De var tätt omslingrade. Kläderna var borta. Hermione stönade njutande till när Draco kysste hennes hals. Båda andades tungt och var varandras allt. Inget annat fanns.


	25. Kapitel 24

**Kapitel 24**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione öppnade långsamt ögonen och såg sig omkring. Hon var i Vid-Behov-Rummet. Hon hörde hur Draco andades lugnt bredvid henne och hon vred huvudet åt hans håll. Täcket låg så att det skymde allt under hans midja. Hermione kunde inte annat än se på hans perfekta magmuskler, inte för biffiga och inte heller för små. Han var perfekt… Sen såg hon det. Mörkrets märke. På den vänstra armen. En inbränd, svart tatuering som stod i kontrast till hans bleka hy. Hon tittade närmare på den. Den föreställde en dödskalle med en orm som tunga.

Ganska hemsk egentligen, tänkte hon för sig själv och rös.

Draco öppnade plötsligt ögonen och såg sig förvirrat omkring. Hans ögon mötte Hermiones och han log.

"God morgon" sade han morgonhest.

"God morgon" sade hon och log.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade Draco och kastade en blick mot klockan.

"Halv tio" sade Hermione och drog täcket tätare omkring sig.

"Fryser du?" frågade Draco.

"Öhm… nej" sade Hermione och rodnade. Hon ville bara inte att han skulle se henne naken...

Draco såg roat men förvirrat på henne.

"Nu rodnar du också, är det något jag missar?" frågade han och log bredare.

"Öhm… egentligen inte. Jag vill bara helst inte visa mig naken…" sade Hermione och rodnade ännu kraftigare.

"Men igår…" började Draco förvirrat.

"Igår var igår, och då var det mörkt också." avbröt Hermione honom. "Så kan du vara snäll och inte titta när jag går upp och klär på mig?" Draco höll upp händerna i luften som för att försvara sig.

"Jag lovar att inte titta!" sade han och lade sig under täcket. Hermione skrattade och reste sig upp med täcket fortfarande som en täckande klädnad.

När hon letade hittade hon inte sina underkläder.

_Jag behöver ju underkläder_! tänkte hon desperat och utan ett ljud dök ett par nya underkläder, av samma bomullstyp som hon brukar använda, upp framför henne. Hon drog snabbt på sig dem och hittade snabbt sina vanliga kläder och började dra på sig dem.

"Är du klar snart?" hördes det dovt från under täcket där Draco låg. "Jag håller på att dö av värmeslag här!"

"Snart" sade Hermione och skrattade.

Hon drog upp gylfen till jeansen och sprang tyst fram till sängen och kastade sig i den, mitt på Draco. Hon hörde hur Draco skrämt drog efter andan innan han började skratta.

"Det där ska du få ångra…" sade han från under täcket och helt oförväntat dök han fram från under täcket och började att kittla henne. Hermione började genast att skratta. Ju längre han kittlade henne desto högre skrattade hon, och hon blev mer och mer våldsam. Plötsligt ramlade Draco ur sängen och hamnade med en hög duns på golvet. Hermione slutade genast att skratta och hasade snabbt mot sängens kant.

"Hur gick det Draco?" frågade hon oroligt och såg ner på honom. Han hade bara kalsonger på sig. När hann han ta på sig dem?

Innan Hermione hann blinka hade Draco gripit tag i hennes handled och drog ner henne från sängen.

"Bra." svarade Draco när hon låg ovanpå honom.

"Vad gjorde jag?" frågade Hermione oförstående.

"Sparkade mig så pass hårt i magen att jag ramlade ur sängen."

"Herregud! Förlåt! Gick det br…" Draco pressade sina läppar mot Hermiones.

"Det gick _bra_" viskade Draco mot hennes läppar och fortsatte att kyssa henne. Blodet rusade runt i kroppen på henne och väckte de välbekanta blixtarna. Fjärilarna i magen höll sig inte bara till magen utan spred sig panikslaget ut sig i hela kroppen. Deras tungor möttes och blixtarna utlöste en vildsint eld…

Ett kurrande och högst irriterat ljud kom från Hermiones mage och Draco drog sig undan.

"Du är hungrig" konstaterade han.

"Ja, lite." sade Hermione och magen kurrade igen.

Draco skrattade.

"Jag vet inte hur mycket jag tror på det där med _lite_ hungrig" sade han.

Nere i stora salen var det folktomt, inte ens lärarna satt kvar. Men maten fanns kvar och Draco och Hermione satte sig vid samma bord.

Hermione började att skyffla över ägg på sin tallrik och började att skyffla i sig. Draco såg roat på henne.

"Vad?" frågade hon grötigt.

Draco skakade på huvudet.

"Inget." sade han och plockade åt sig rostat bröd.

"Vem var den första du kysste?" frågade Hermione.

Draco tuggade omsorgsfullt ur och svalde.

"Pansy, eller hon kysste mig rättare sagt." svarade han. " Vem var din första?"

"Viktor Krum" sade Hermione och en rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder.

"Viktor Krum" sade Draco imponerat.

"Japp." nickade Hermione. " Men du var bättre."

Draco log stort.

"Du är tusen gånger bättre än Pansy." sade han. Hermione log och lyckliga kanariefåglar flög runt inom henne.

"Vem tog din oskuld?" frågade Hermione och samlade sig. Hon ville egentligen inte veta, men frågan var ställd och kunde inte tas tillbaka.

Draco såg henne i ögonen.

"Du."


	26. Kapitel 25

**Kapitel 25**

_**Draco**_

Jullovet förflöt och tog slut alldeles för fort. Vardagen satte igång igen och Hermione och Draco fick mindre tid tillsammans. Läxberget växte sig allt högre och Draco var tvungen att fixa med borttrollningsskåpet… Det kändes som att han inte kom någonstans, det kanske finns något annat sätt att slutföra uppdraget. Första försöket hade inte varit särskilt lyckat, han hade lyckats förhäxa fel person.

"Äntligen!" utbrast Hermione en kväll när de satt i Vid-Behov-Rummet. De gjorde läxor och hon verkade precis ha skrivit klart Snapes onödigt långa uppsats om de oförlåtliga-förbannelserna.

"Redan?" frågade Draco.

"Japp." Hermione lade omsorgsfullt undan uppsatsen och plockade upp ett nytt pergament.

"Hur orkar du?" frågade Draco och sjönk tillbaka mot soffans ryggstöd. "Jag är inte ens halvklar, men jag är ändå utmattad."

Hermione som satt i soffan strök honom över det ljusa håret.

"Jag med, men ska läxberget inte växa måste jag jobba." suckade hon.

"Du verkar ju inte ett dugg utmattad!" påpekade Draco.

"Klart jag är, men det är enklare att göra läxor med dig. Jag behöver inte göra dina."

"Vad menar du?" frågade han irriterat. "Gör du Potters och Weasleys läxor?"

"Nja, inte riktigt. Men det är sällan som de gör dem helt själva…"

"Varför Hermione? De borde göra sina egna läxor och misslyckas."

"Jag har alltid hjälpt dem, och det känns liksom fel att sluta nu…" Draco hasade sig upp i soffan och tog Hermiones händer i sina.

"Hermione, du kan inte hjälpa dem för evigt. Ni är säkert…vänner och så, men de utnyttjar dig ju! Och jag hatar dem ännu mer för det!" Hermione ryggade lite vid ordet 'hatar'. "Du måste sluta hjälpa dem med läxorna, för du kommer väl inte hjälpa dem med deras jobb sen, eller?"

Hermione skrattade.

"Nej." svarade hon. "Det tänker jag inte. Och det är mest Ron jag hjälper, Harry försöker klara sig själv."

De satt tysta en stund.

Draco ville berätta en sak, han visste att det aldrig riktigt skulle komma ett rätt tillfälle.

"Hermione?" började han trevande.

"Mm"

"Jag måste berätta en sak."

Hermione tittade på honom med oro i blicken.

"Det är inget farligt, det är om… dåtiden.

"Vadå?" frågade hon med oron kvar i blicken.

Hur skulle han börja? Han skulle planerat det på något sätt. Det hade varit enklare att visa, men då behövde han ju något att visa i, eller hur? Dracos inre monolog avbröts av att ett minnessåll dök upp från ingenstans.

"Öhm… jag ska visa dig lite saker" sade han och gick fram till minnessållet. Han förde sin trollstav mot tinningen och drog ut ett av sina minnen. Minnet såg ut som en silvertunn tråd av gas. Han förde ner det i minnessållet.

"Damerna först" sade Draco och gjorde en gest mot minnessållet. Hermione stoppade ner huvudet i den underliga substansen, blandning mellan gas och vätska. Draco gjorde det samma och snart var de båda på Hogwartsexpressen, på väg mot Hogwarts.

Draco tog Hermiones hand och drog henne mot en av kupéerna. Där inne satt en mycket liten 11-årig Draco Malfoy, tillsammans med en liten Hermione. De skrattade.

"Men…" började Hermione.

"Du förstår sen" viskade Draco.

Minnet ändrades och de var på Hogwarts, Draco i slytherinklädnad och Hermione i gryffindorklädnad. De pratade ivrigt om deras första lektion.

Minnet ändrades igen och den här gången var det Draco och Dracos pappa, Lucius Malfoy, som minnet handlade om. De grälade.

"Hon är min vän!" skrek Draco.

"Hon är en smutsskalle!" skrek Lucius tillbaka. Den nutida Draco tryckte Hermiones hand.

"Det struntar jag i! Hon är varm, snäll, smart…!"

"Hon är en smutsskalle och fortsätter du umgås med henne kommer du dra ner hela vår familj i smutsen, som blodsförrädare!"

"Och vad ska du göra för att stoppa mig?"

"Du får se!"

Och minnet löstes upp och Draco och Hermione var tillbaka i Vid-Behov-Rummet.

"Jag förstår inte" började Hermione och satte sig i soffan. "Var vi vänner?"

"Japp, sen lyckades min så kallade _far_ få alla att glömma att du och jag var vänner."

"Men inte du? Du kommer ihåg?"

Draco satte sig i soffan och drog Hermione intill sig.

"Ja, jag kommer ihåg"

"Men varför har du varit så elak de senaste åren?"

"För att min far kastade en förbannelse över mig, en förbannelse så att jag bara i princip kunde säga elaka saker till dig. Men tro mig, varenda jävla gång jag sa något mådde jag skit efteråt. Jag vet inte hur många gånger jag grinat på natten för att jag varit elak mot dig!

Men nu, när vi började vårat sjätte år lyckades jag bryta förtrollningen"

"Hur?" frågade hon.

"Jag tror det var för att jag kysste dig."


	27. Kapitel 26

**Kapitel 26**

_**Hermione**_

Vintern började lida mot sitt slut och våren och Rons födelsedag närmade sig med stormsteg. Han var fortfarande tillsammans med Lavender, men verkade inte lika entusiastisk av förhållandet längre. Men Hermione brydde sig inte längre om Ron, inte på det sättet. Men hon saknade sin lite skruvade vän, trots att han hade lika bra bordsskick som en gris.

De senaste veckorna som hon och Draco setts hade de bara pratat och kyssts. Helt avslappnat, men de här stunderna var höjdpunkterna på Hermiones veckor. Hon kände fortfarande samma blixtar när deras blickar möttes och samma fjärilar när de kysstes.

Första mars anlände och Ron blev 17 år, och myndig. Hermione låg i sin säng och funderade. Den här sängen är inte alls lika skön som den i Vid-Behov-Rummet, men det var ju inget fel på denna egentligen heller…

Plötsligt rusade Ginny in i sovsalen med rödkantade ögon.

"Hermione!" hulkade hon. "R…Ron ligger i sjukhusflygeln! Du m…måste komma!"

Hermione var uppe ur sängen på mindre än en sekund och rotade genast fram ett par klädesplagg som hon snabbt drog på sig. Därefter drog hon en borste genom håret och sprang sedan mot sjukhusflygeln med Ginnys hand i sin.

Inne i sjukhusflygeln hade redan ett antal personer samlats runt en blek och medvetslös Ron, bland annat Fred och George och makarna Weasley. Alla såg gravallvarliga ut i ansiktet.

"Vad hände?" frågade Hermione.

"Ron hade tydligen fått i sig lite kärlekselixir och Harry hade tagit honom till Snigelhorn" började Fred.

"Snigelhorn gjorde honom normal igen och sen fick han mjöd… och den var förgiftad. Så Harry reagerade snabbt med att trycka ner en besoar i halsen på honom." avslutade George.

Hermione nickade stumt.

En ny olycka… Draco sa att han inte utfört den första, men tänk om…?


	28. Kapitel 27

**Kapitel 27**

_**Draco**_

Draco väntade på Hermione utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet, de hade inte setts på hela dagen trots att det var lördag.

Han hade hört vad som hänt Weasley, att han blivit förgiftad av ett mjöd som han fått av Snigelhorn. Mjödet hade Snigelhorn fått av Draco, men mjödet hade inte varit avsedd för varken Vesslan eller Snigelhorn…

Han såg Hermione komma gåendes mot honom och Draco log. Han mötte henne halvvägs och omfamnade henne. Men hon besvarade inte riktigt omfamningen, men Draco märkte det inte.

"Hej sötnos" viskade han mot hennes hår.

"Hej" svarade hon utmattat.

"Är du trött?" frågade Draco och hon nickade. "Kom, vi går in."

Väl inne i rummet satte det sig framför brasan som aldrig verkade slockna. Draco masserade hennes händer, Hermione tittade in i elden och verkade finnas någon annanstans.

"Vad är det Hermione?" frågade Draco. "Du är så tyst…"

Hermione vände sitt huvud mot Draco och hennes bruna ögon utstrålade sorg och samtidigt beslutsamhet.

"Draco" började hon. "Ron blev förgiftad idag, av ett mjöd han fått av Snigelhorn… Har du något med det att göra?"

Draco tvekade.

"Nej" sade han.

Hermiones ögon svämmade över av tårar.

"Ljug inte för mig!" viskade hon.

Draco led av att se henne så, tårögd och förtvivlat. Han hade sett henne så många gånger förut.

"Okej. Ja, jag har något med det att göra…" sade han plötsligt som om hans tunga och inte hans hjärna skötte samtalet. "Jag lade gift i mjödet som Snigelhorn fick sen, men det var aldrig avsett för Vess…"

"Jag visste det!" utbrast Hermione fortfarande viskande och tårarna började att rinna nerför hennes kinder. "Du gjorde säkert det mot Katie också!"

"Ja" suckade han. "Men låt mig förklara…"

"Varför Draco?" sade hon och drog till sig sina händer.

"Det var aldrig avsett för dem!" Dracos röst höjdes en aning men den var fortfarande kontrollerad.

"Vem var det avsett för då? Vem försöker du döda Draco?"

Draco blundade och försökte tränga tillbaka tårarna.

"Jag kan inte berätta…"

"Varför inte!?" Hermiones röst höjdes.

"För jag kan…inte."

"Jag vet att du har ett uppdrag! Ett uppdrag som dödsätare! Men jag trodde inte att du skulle döda någon, och nästan döda andra…"

"Det var aldrig meningen att de skulle skadas!" avbröt Draco henne.

"Nej, det kanske är så, men de skadades i alla fall!" Hermione reste sig plötsligt upp och började gå mot dörren.

"Nej! Snälla Hermione, gå inte!" Draco sprang ikapp henne och grep tag i hennes hand.

Hermiones ögon brände i Dracos.

"Låt mig gå, Malfoy" Hon slet loss sin hand och marscherade ut ur Vid-Behov-Rummet.

Draco föll ner på knä och grät. Det kändes som om hans hjärta utsattes för cruciatusförbannelsen. Han vrålade ut sin smärta och sorg i det tomma rummet, men inte en enda själ kunde höra honom.

_**Hermione**_

Tårarna forsade ner för Hermiones kinder samtidigt som hon gick.

Varför Draco? Varför blev just du en dödsätare? Varför dödade just du nästan Ron…?

Smärtan av att ha lämnat honom rev i bröstet på henne. Hjärtat höll på att explodera av sorg och smärta. Hjärnan höll på att kortslutas av alla förvirrade tankar.

Utanför sovsalen var hon tvungen att hålla tillbaka sina hulkande hickningar för att inte väcka Parvati eller Lavender. Hon öppnade tyst dörren och sprang det snabbaste och tystaste hon kunde fram till badrummet och låste om sig.

"Muf…fli…liato" viskade hon fram. Egentligen ville hon inte använda den besvärjelsen, främst för att det inte var en myndigt godkänd besvärjelse, och även för att den var uppfunnen av _halvblodsprinsen_. Men besvärjelsen var extremt effektiv, för nu kunde ingen höra henne när hon satt på toalett locket och grät.

Grät var nog förresten en underdrift, hon hulkade, vrålade och hade svårt att andas.

Det gjorde så ont att tänka på… _han_. _Hans_ ögon, _hans_ leende, _hans_ kyssar… Allt gjorde för ont, det värkte i kroppen av utmattning, huvudet kändes tungt och hjärtat kämpade för att inte mosas under hennes förtvivlade sorg.

Hon lyfte sitt tårdränkta ansikte och såg den. Rakhyveln. Rakhyveln i duschen. Utan att tänka gick hon fram till duschen och plockade upp rakhyveln. Hon studerade den som om hon var förtrollad. Tårarna rann inte längre.

Hon förde långsamt rakhyveln mot handledens undre sida och kar sig. Blodet sipprade långsamt ut ur såret som hade bildats. Men på något sätt kändes det bättre. Att känna fysisk smärta, det gjorde inte lika ont.

Hon helade snabbt såret med en trollformel och gick och lade sig i sin säng.

Hon låg där och började att tänka att hon längtade tills imorgon, då de skulle ses… Men sen mindes hon, det skulle nog aldrig bli så igen.


	29. Kapitel 28

**Kapitel 28**

_**Draco**_

Han gick i den förbjudna skogen. Det var hans första år på Hogwarts. Draco gick tillsammans med Hermione. De skrattade och pratade. Plötsligt föll Hermione ner på marken och skrek samtidigt som hon vred sig krampaktigt runt på marken som en mask på en fiskekrok. Draco vände sig om och såg mörkrets herre. En kall kåre löpte längs ryggen på Draco. Mörkrets herre höll sin trollstav riktad mot Hermione och hade ett obehagligt leende på läpparna.

Han försökte skrika åt honom att sluta, men han fick inte fram ett ord. Stora sår började bildas på Hermione och skolklädnaden färgades röd. Draco föll ner vid Hermiones sida och lade sina händer över såren för att försöka stoppa blodflödet. Det hjälpte inte något, för det bildades fler sår hela tiden.

Hermione slutade plötsligt att vrida sig i kramper och låg helt still, men andades med stötiga och darrande andetag.

Draco vändes sig om mot Voldemort igen som precis i det ögonblicket skickade ut en grön ljusblixt mot Hermione. Hon blev genast alldeles stilla och Draco kastade sig ljudlöst vrålande över Hermione. Tårarna rann nerför hans kinder och droppade ner på Hermiones blodiga och livlösa kropp.

Draco vände sig argsint mot Voldemort och riktade trollstaven mot honom. Men Voldemort var snabbare och en grönljusblixt kom flygande mot Draco…

Draco slog skräckslaget upp ögonen och andades snabbt. Ansiktet kändes stelt av torkade tårar och ögonen var irriterat röda. Sen lugnade han ner sig, det hade bara varit en dröm.

Draco såg sig förvirrat om och såg att han befann sig i soffan i Vid-Behov-Rummet. Han var stel i hela kroppen och sträckte försiktigt på sig.

Han kände sig nedslagen av drömmen, den hade varit så realistisk och verklighetstrogen. Nya tårar försökte fylla hans grå ögon, men Draco stängde ögonen och tryckte tillbaka dem. Han försökte andas djupa och lugna andetag. Han trängde undan alla andra tankar och koncentrerade sig på en enda. Borttrollningsskåpet.

Några veckor senare var det quidditchmatch mot Gryffindor, men Draco orkade inte gå, han skulle inte klara det.

Det räckte med att behöva se Hermione varenda dag, och se att hon aldrig så mycket kastade en blick mot honom. Det räckte med att hela hans kropp bultade utav smärta för att inte få röra henne eller prata med henne varenda jävla dag.

Sen var det Pansy också, ett tag lade hon nästan ner med att förfölja och försöka förföra honom, då var hon faktiskt nästan helt okej. Men av någon anledning har den överjobbiga Pansy kommit tillbaka och blivit ännu mer besatt av honom…

Och som pricken över ett i, vill inte det förbannade borttrollningsskåpet lagas. Det kvittade vad han försökte med, det ville inte fungera. Men han måste laga det… Det var det han skulle göra idag, istället för att spela quidditch, det bästa han visste, så skulle han istället fortsätta med evighetsarbetet att försöka laga borttrollningsskåpet.

Några timmar senare satte sig Draco utmattat sig ner i soffan. Men han hade kommit långt idag, skåpet fungerade nästan, men det var ändå något som inte stämde…

Dagen därpå när han satte sig ner vid Slytherinbordet för att äta frukost fick han höra av Blaise att Slytherin hade vunnit matchen. Nyheten var inte av något intresse alls för Draco och började att diskutera om andra saker med Blaise istället och försökte låta och se så normal ut som möjligt.

"Vad har vi för första lektion idag?" frågade Draco.

Blaise plockade upp sitt schema och skummade igenom det.

"Vi förvandlingskonst med Rawenclaw" svarade han och tog en tugga a sitt rostade bröd.

Svaret gjorde honom både glad och ledsen, glad att han inte behövde utsättas för psykisk tortyr för att bara se Hermione, men samtidigt ville han se henne för smärtan påminde honom om vad de hade haft och att han inte bara hade levt i en fantasivärld i flera månader…

"Draco" sade Blaise undrande. "Vad är det?"

"Öhum…" började han tvivlande.

"Alltså, vill du prata om något?" frågade han och lät…vänlig? "Draco jag lyssnar gärna, du är min typ enda vän."

Draco fylldes av en varm känsla inom sig. Han hade en vän och han hade ladrig insett det själv…

"Ja, jag behöver prata med någon om mitt…problem men inte just här."

"Visst, efter lektionen kanske, vi har håltimma då."

Plötsligt kom en Gryffindorflicka med brunt och burrigt in i stora salen och Dracos mage vände sig och hjärtat började att slå okontrollerat. Draco reste sig snabbt upp.

"Visst. Håltimma. Vi ses på lektionen" sade han snabbt och gick därifrån. Han kände Blaise förvirrade ansikte i nacken, men han brydde sig inte. Han skulle få reda på det sen i alla fall.


	30. Kapitel 29

**Kapitel 29**

_**Hermione**_

Draco reste sig upp och gick snabbt ut ur stora salen, samtidigt som Hermione satte sig ner vid Gryffindorbordet. Det var jobbigt att se honom, det gjorde så ont bara att se honom. Sen blir det inte direkt bättre att hon drömmer om honom…

Det enda som gjorde dagarna uthärdliga var faktiskt Harry och Ron. Ron och Hermione hade blivit vänner igen efter att Ron blivit förgiftad. Men Lavender Brown var inte särskilt förtjust idet och det var alltid mycket spänd stämning uppe sovsalen varenda kväll. Parvati försökte lätta upp det, men tystnade snart när hon upptäckte att det inte hjälpte alls.

Harry damp plötsligt ner vid Hermiones sida och Ron satte sig mittemot de båda.

"God morgon" sade Harry surmulet.

"God morgon munter, du är väl inte sur över att vi förlorade igår?" frågade Hermione och tittade skeptiskt på honom.

"Jo" svarade Ron i hans ställe och trots att han försökte dölja det, syntes ändå ett litet flin på hans läppar.

"Är det så konstigt då?! McLaggen gjorde så att vi förlorade igår! Hade han inte försökt att spela åt alla andra… Åh jävla idiot! Vänta bara tills jag får tag i…"

Där slutade Hermione att lyssna och kastade en blick åt Rons håll som nu öppet satt och flinade.

Hermione log ett svagt leende och drack lite av sitt te. Hermione behövde inte kolla på schemat för att veta vad hennes första lektion var, talmagi.

Hon kastade en blick på klockan. Hon började om en kvart.

"Jag går nu" avbröt Hermione Harry och reste sig upp.

"Öhum… okej. Vi ses sen!" sade Harry och försökte le, men det blev en grimas istället.

Hermione skrattade.

"Vi ses och jobba på det så kallade leendet tills vi ses igen. Hej då Ron!"

"Vi ses Hermione!"

Hon gick ut från stora salen och satte av mot femte våningen.

_**Draco**_

"Okej" började Blaise när han och Draco var utom hörhåll vid sjön. "Vad är det som har hänt?"

Draco visste inte riktigt hur han skulle börja.

"Öhum… jo det är så här att…" och Draco började att berätta allt. Precis från början. Blaise avbröt honom inte en enda gång utan lyssnade ända tills Draco var färdig. Då var Blaise tyst i några minuter och tänkte igenom det han just hört.

"Okej, få se om jag har fatta detta rätt. Du har alltså varit kär i smut… mugglarfödda Granger sedan första gången ni sågs. Men din pappa sabbade det med en förbannelse som du bröt i början av förra terminen genom att kyssa henne. Och sedan dess var ni typ tillsammans, fram tills att hon gjorde slut med dig, för att du blivit en dödsätare?"

"Hon gjorde inte slut med mig för att jag var en dödsätare, det har hon vetat sen början. Hon gjorde slut för att jag skadat människor utan att tänka mig för…"

"Men du gjorde det ju inte med mening!"

"Jag vet…"

Draco kände sig lite bättre, nu när han hade pratat med någon om det.

"Tack Blaise" sade Draco.

"För vad?" frågade Blaise.

"För att du lyssnade."

"Äh det var inget! Du behövde ju verkligen prata om det!"


	31. Kapitel 30

**Kapitel 30**

_**Hermione**_

"Vad dum jag har varit!" utbrast plötsligt Harry och slog sig för pannan. " Alla de där eleverna som är med Malfoy hela tiden…" Hermione ryckte till vid ljudet av hans namn och hjärtat började att slå okontrollerat. Tankarna började cirkulera. Flera andra elever? Vadå? Vilka?

"…Crabbe och Goyle som använder polyjuice-elixir…" Harry röst trängde sig in i Hermiones förvirrade tankar och hjärtat började slå normala och jämna slag igen.

"…och eftersom Malfoy visat sitt märke för dem, vågar de antagligen inte gör…"

"Märket som vi inte ens vet om han har!" utbrast Hermione som ett automatiskt försvar till Draco. Malfoy, rättade hon sig självt irriterat i tankarna.

"Vi får väl se" sade Harry självsäkert. "Och jag ska försöka ta mg in i Vid-Beho…"

"Okej Harry, för att du ska överhuvudtaget skulle kunna ta dig in i Vid-Behov-Rummet måste du veta vad…Malfoy gör där inne. Så lycka till med att komma in där. " Hermione reste sig upp. Hon var faktiskt lite irriterad och nervös över om de märkt pausen när hon sade 'Malfoy', men de verkade ha inte märkt något.

"Förresten" fortsatte hon och hissade upp väskan på axeln. "så borde du försöka få tag i Snigelhorns minne. God natt."

Väl uppe i flickornas sovsal, satt Parvati och Lavender på Parvatis säng och bläddrade i någon tjejtidning. De blev genast tysta när Hermione steg in och den tryckande pinsamma tystnaden uppstod. Det var tydligt att de hade pratat om henne.

"Hej" sade Hermione trevande.

Parvati sprack upp i ett leende.

"Hej Hermione" sade hon.

Lavender verkade försöka sig på ett leende som bara blev stelt och falskt. Hon sade inget heller.

"Öhum… jag går bara in på toaletten" sade Hermione och kastade samtidigt väskan på sängen. Hon gick det snabbaste hon kunde till toaletten och låste dörren.

"Muffliato" viskade hon och riktade staven mot toalettdörren. Hon ville vara själv.

Hermione kände att hon behövde en dusch och klädde av sig. Hon klev in i duschen och vred på kranen. Det första kalla strålarna fick Hermione att dra efter andan. Men tempraturen på vattnet steg snart och Hermione uppriktigt njöt av duschen. Sen utan anledning började Hermione att gråta. Hon hulkade högt i duschen och trots att hon duschade kände hon sig äcklad av sig själv med en blandning av salta tårar och snor i ansiktet. Allting kom tillbaka, allting som hänt med Malfoy. Sekunderlånga flashbacks visades bakom hennes stängda ögonlock. Hjärtat rev smärtsamt i bröstet på henne och hon satte sig flämtande på duschgolvet.

Hon försökte lugna ner sig genom att ta djupa andetag, försökte träng undan tankarna, försökte att glömma. Men hon visste, att hon aldrig skulle göra det.

De följande veckorna koncentrerade sig Hermione endast på läxor, lektioner och på det kommande transfereringsprovet. Allting var enkelt att koncentrera sig på, för det behövde mycket tankekraft. De hade väldigt mycket nu, och det skulle antagligen bli ännu mer längre in i terminen. Men vid de få tillfällena hon inte hade något att göra, umgicks hon med Harry och Ron. Det var som det hade varit de senaste åren och det kändes bra. Det var ju en bra sak i alla fall. Hermione märkte vart hennes tankar var på väg och bytte genast riktning mot hennes läxa i forntida runskrift.

"Ett halvt ögonbryn! Seriöst ett _halvt ögonbryn_!" Hermione och Ron hade just avlagt sina transfereringstest och Ron hade fått underkänt, för att han hade lämnat kvar sitt halva ögonbryn. Hermione hade blivit helt klart godkänd, men tyckte ändå synd om Ron. Så hela vägen tillbaka mot Hogwarts pratade on illa om instruktören och att Ron borde fått godkänt. Men Ron verkade inte riktigt lyssna.

Väl uppe vid slottet hjälpte Harry till med peppande ord vid middagen och Ron blev på lite bättre humör. Sen började de att planera hur de skulle få ur Snigelhorns minne samma kväll…


	32. Kapitel 31

**Kapitel 31**

_**Draco**_

Soliga maj månad kom och Draco blev allt mer desperat. Tiden började ta slut nu för att kunna slutföra uppdraget och han började bli ruskigt rädd nu. Hjärtat slog panikslaget varenda gång han tänkte på det och hjärnan fylldes med stressade tankar. Han kände sig alltid på gränsen till tårar nu för tiden, både för att han saknade Hermione så att det värkte i hela kroppen och för att uppdraget inte skulle lyckas.

Hermione… Han saknade henne igen, men nu på ett annat sätt. För nu hade han fått känna hur det var att vara riktigt nära henne nu. Att prata med henne, att skratta med henne ,att kyssa henne, att känna smaken av hennes varma tunga… Tårarna trängde upp i Dracos ögon men han tryckte bestämt tillbaka dem. Nej, han skulle inte gråta nu.

Uppe i Stora salen var det fullt med folk som högljutt åt frukost, trots den tidiga timmen. Det kastades glåpord mellan borden och det märktes tydligt att quidditchfinalen närmade sig.

Draco slog sig ner vid Slytherinbordet mittemot Blaise.

"Morrn" hälsade Blaise glatt.

"God morgon" sade Draco och försökte låta så neutral som möjligt. Han förvånade sig själv över hur verklighetstrogen han lät.

Draco tog en skål med gröt och började snabbt att skyffla i sig, det var lördag idag och han skulle tillbringa hela dagen i Vid-Behov-Rummet.

"Hungrig?" flinade Blaise.

Draco svalde fort för att kunna svara, men han råkade istället sätta i halsen och började hosta våldsamt. Han kände hur han blev röd i ansiktet och tårar rann ur ögonen på honom.

"Ja, lite" flämtade han fram och försökte flina. Blaise skrattade åt Dracos min.

Plötsligt dök Hermione upp från ingenstans och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet, med ryggen åt hans håll.

Draco reste sig upp.

"Vi ses senare" sade Draco snabbt.

Blaise vände sig om och upptäckte Hermione.

"Okej, vi ses" sade han med ett förstående uttryck i ansiktet.

Draco gick snabbt ut från Stora salen och styrde stegen mot sjunde våningen.

Två timmar senare rann bägaren över för Draco och han kände hur tårarna vällde återigen upp i ögonen. Han rusade ut från Vid-Behov-Rummet, ner mot pojkarnas toalett.

Väl där inne ställde han sig framför ett utav handfaten och såg på sig själv i spegeln. Hans tidigare vackra drag, hade bleknat bort och istället ersatts av en urholkighet i ansiktet. Hyn hade fått en skum grå färg. Synen skrämde honom faktiskt och han tog ett krampaktigt tag i handfatet.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade plötsligt en gnällig flickröst och Draco hoppade till.

"Shit vad du skräms Myrtle!" utropade han irriterat.

"Har det hänt något?" frågade Myrtle igen.

Draco började att gråta, tårarna sprutade ur ögonen på honom och han darrade våldsamt.

"Snälla, vad är det? Du kan berätta för mig, jag kan hjälpa dig!" nynnade Myrtle och lät läskigt lik Pansy.

"Ingen kan hjälpa mig!" viskade han. "Det kommer aldrig fungera! Han kommer döda mig…"

Draco tog ett djupt andetag, svalde och tittade upp i den spräckta spegeln. Rädslan och sorgen ersattes på en gång av en het ilska. Han blev faktiskt riktigt jäkla förbannad. I spegeln såg han Potter.


	33. Kapitel 32

**Kapitel 32**

_**Hermione**_

"Harry, hur kunde du använda en okänd förbannelse på Malfoy? Han kunde ju ha dött!" skällde Hermione på Harry. Tårar närmade sig hennes ögonvrå, men hon sköt tillbaka dem, gråta kunde hon göra sen, när hon var ensam.

"Det var ju inte meningen!" sade han tonlöst tillbaka. De var ensamma i uppehållsrummet.

"Harry tänkte du ens på konsekvenserna när du kastade den?!"

"Inte riktigt Men han försökte använda Cruciatusförban…"

"Jag vet! Jag vet Harry men ändå!" Hermione rusade upp till flickornas sovsal som tack och lov var tom. Nästan alla åt middag nu. Hermione kastade sig på sängen och grät i kudden.

Draco var skadad och låg i sjukhusflygeln. Hon kunde inte hjälpa honom och det var antagligen hennes fel att han låg där. Denna tanke fick henne att gråta ännu värre och skuldkänslorna värkte i hela kroppen på henne. Kudden blev alldeles blöt av salta tårar och Hermione vände irriterat på den och fortsatte gråta men tystare och sorgligare.

Snart blev ögonlocken tunga och Hermione sjönk in i en djup sömn.

Hermione vaknade med ett ryck. Mörkret i rummet och Parvatis och Lavenders tunga andetag talade om att det var natt.

Hermione gick upp ur sängen och smög ut i badrummet för att duscha. Hon hade bestämt sig för vad hon skulle göra.

Hermione öppnade försiktigt sjukhusflygelns dörr och smög in. Hon riktade staven mot madam Pomfreys dörr och viskade "muffliato".

"Draco" viskade hon och Draco hoppade till och han såg sig panikslaget om. Sen fick han syn på Hermione och hans ansikte sprack nästan upp i ett leende, men han verkade samla sig och försökte hålla dem neutrala. Hela hans kropp var inlindad i bandage och Hermione tårar började att rinna längs kinderna på henne.

"Åh Draco!" viskade Hermione och rusade fram till hans säng. " det är mitt fel alltihop! Förlåt!" Hermione sjönk ner vid hans sida och tog hans ena hand.

Draco såg förskräckt på Hermione.

"Nej Hermione! Det är inte alls ditt fel!" sade Draco och lyfte sin hand mot hennes kind för att smeka den. Det fick Hermione bara att gråta ännu mer. Men det var det här hon längtat efter. Att få känna hans beröring och prata med honom igen.

"Jag älskar dig Hermione" viskade han och försökte böja sig fram, men föll stönande tillbaks. Hermione torkade sig i ansiktet och satte sig så nära att deras läppar nästan nuddade vid varandra.

"Jag älskar dig Draco" viskade hon och kysste honom.


	34. Kapitel 33

**Kapitel 33**

_**Draco**_

Draco gick lättat ut från sjukhusflygeln, han hade äntligen blivit utskriven efter en lång sjukhus vistelse. Han hade fått ett stort ärr längs bröstkorgen, men annars var han precis som förut.

Hermione hade hälsat på honom i hemlighet flera gånger… Draco log och en varm ilning for genom hela kroppen. Hermione och han var tillsammans igen, och allt var som förut. Typ.

Draco och Hermione skulle träffas senare ikväll, men först skulle Draco spendera lite tid i Vid-Behov-Rummet… Han hade ju varit "ledig" att antal dagar nu, och det måste han ta igen. Juni närmade sig med drakkliv och Draco kände sig allt mer stressad när han stod och fixade med borttrollningsskåp.

_Det kommer inte gå. Det har ju inte funkat tidigare. Varför skulle det göra det nu?_ Rösten fyllde hela Dracos huvud och ha fick nästan svårt att koncentrera sig på det han höll på med.

Plötsligt klickade det till, och Draco öppnade dörren med bultande hjärta. Där inne fanns den lilla gula fågeln han frambringat för ett par veckor sedan.

Den fungerade… Den fungerade! _Den fungerade!_

Draco tjöt och vrålade av lycka. Han dansade runt i ren glädjeyra. Han skulle kunna utföra uppdraget.

Vid sjutiden stod Draco utanför Vid-Behov-Rummet. Han väntade på Hermione.

Hon dök småspringandes upp runt hörnet. Det burriga håret studsade mot hennes rygg när hon ökade farten och sprang mot honom med ett stort leende på läpparna.

Hon flög in i hans famn och Draco borrade in sitt huvud i hennes hår och drog in hennes doft.

"Hej" viskade hon och han kände hur hon log.

"Hej, min älskling" viskade han. " Ska vi gå in?"

Hermione nickade och gick mot ingången.

Väl inne tryckte sig Hermione mot honom och kysste honom med en sådan passion att Draco förvånades. Hermione måste ha känt det för hon log och sa:

"Chilla lite, Draco!" viskade hon mot hans läppar och fnissade. Draco skrattade tyst och kysste henne tillbaka med samma passion. Den välbekanta och härliga elden spred sig i hela Dracos kropp och han anade fyrverkerier någonstans i närheten.

Kläderna åkte av och Draco bar Hermione till sängen, där de förlorade sig i varandra. Det var bara de och ingen annan för stunden.

_**Dagen därpå**_

"Vad tänker du på?" viskade Draco mjukt och kysste Hermiones nacke. Han kände hur hon rös av välbehag och Draco log.

Hermione vände sig mot honom.

"Inget" log hon och kysste honom. Men Draco slogs plötsligt av en tanke och avslutade kyssen.

"Vi har lektion om någon timme" sade han och smekte hennes kind.

"Just det…" sade hon och såg nästan förvånad ut. Draco skrattade.

"Har du, av alla människor, glömt att vi har lektion?" frustade han.

Hermione såg närmast förödmjukad ut.

"Vadå, kan inte jag få glömma något en enda gång?" frågade hon och såg honom stint i ögonen.

"Jo, självklart" sade han och gjorde ett misslyckat försök till att försöka samla ansiktet.

Hermione slog till honom på armen och även hon skrattade. Det var verkligen inget hårt slag och Draco kände det knappt, men revanschlusten väcktes i honom och han började att kittla henne. Hermione vred sig under Dracos fingrar och vrålade av skratt. Hermione försökte åla sig ur sängen och bort från Draco, men han höll henne fast och hon kunde inte smita.

En timme senare hade Draco lektion i örtlära tillsammans med Hufflepuff. Draco hade missat en hel del och det skulle ta flera dagar att komma ikapp igen…

Just nu jobbade han med Pansy, som var tack och lov hel koncentrerat försökte avsluta paruppgiften de fått. Draco stod mest och tittade på.

Örtläran tog slut och Draco sprang nästan ut från klassrummet. Han hade inte bråttom egentligen till sin nästa lektion, som var förvandlingskonst. Men så snart dagen tog slut, desto snabbare skulle han möta Hermione…

Förvandlingskonsten segade sig fram trots att Draco verkligen försökte få tiden att gå genom att förvandla så mycket vinäger till vin som möjligt. Han hade redan gjort fem flaskor och var mycket uttråkad. Han sneglade åt Blaise som var djupt koncentrerad på att försöka få sin rosa vätska till vin.

"Hur lyckas du? " frågade han ursinnigt. "Har Granger lärt dig eller?" lade han viskandes till och flinade.

"Nej, jag är född begåvad" flinade Draco tillbaka.

"Visst, vi säger det…" sade Blaise och försökte sluta att flina.

Draco slog till honom på armen, efter att ha sett så att McGonagall inte skulle se.

"Aj!" utbrast Blaise .

"Mr Malfoy och Mr Zabini! Skärp er och fortsätt jobba!" kommenderade höken McGonagall.

"Visst, professor McGonagall" sade Draco och förvandlade ännu en flaska vinäger till ett djuprött vin.

Draco hade håltimma och han spenderade den tiden i uppehållsrummet.

Han behövde en dag som han kunde få in dödsätarna i slottet, en dag då Dumblegubben helst inte var här...


	35. Kapitel 34

**Kapitel 34**

_**Hermione**_

Hermione och Ron stirrade chockat på Harry som berättade att han skulle få följa med Dumbledore och leta efter en horrokrux.

"Ni förstår vad det innebär, va?" hasplade Harry snabbt ur sig och fortsatte." Dumbledore kommer inte vara här ikväll, så Malfoy kommer ta sin chans och försöka sätta sina planer i verket, vilka de än är. _Nej, lyssna nu_!" Både Hermione och Ron hade tänkt avbryta. "Det var Malfoy som jublade över en framgång i Vid-Behov-Rummet. Ta den här Hermione. "Harry tryckte Marodörkartan i händerna på Hermione som nästan tappade den. Det märktes tydligt att Harry var stressad.

"Ni måste bevaka honom, Malfoy, och även Snape! Och leta reda på alla i DA, galleonerna funkar väll fortfarande Hermione?" Hermione nickade och kände hur hjärtat dunkade av rädsla. "Dumbledore säger att skolan är extra bevakad, men är Snape inblandad vet han precis hur han upphäver skyddsförtrollningarna.

Här, Ron, ta det här." Harry gav Ron ett par strumpor. Ron tittade förvirrat ner på strumporna.

"Tack, men vad ska jag ha dina strumpor till?" frågade Ron.

"Du behöver inte strumporna, det är det inuti. Det är Felix-elixiret. Dela på det, och ge Ginny också. Hälsa henne från mig. Jag måste gå nu, Dumbledore väntar"

Harry började gå och Hermione kände paniken växa inom sig.

"Vänta Harry!" sade hon och ställde sig upp. "Vi vill inte ha den! Du behöver den bättre än vi. Vi vet ju inte var du kommer att hamna eller vad du kommer göra. "

"Det ordnar sig Hermione! Jag är ju med Dumbledore." sade Harry. "Och jag vill försäkra mig om att ni klarar er. Vi ses sen."

Hermione rusade in i Harrys famn. Hon vet ju inte om han kommer tillbaka.

Lägg av Hermione! tänkte hon förargat och tryckte irriterat tillbaka tårarna som lurade i ögonvrån. Han kommer tillbaka!

Hermione drog in Harrys trygga doft, tvål och kanderad mandel. Han var den bror hon aldrig fick, den snällaste och bästa bror hon aldrig fick.

Hermione drog sig ur kramen och såg Harry allvarligt i ögonen.

"Var försiktig!" sade Hermione.

"Det är jag alltid" log Harry.

Hermione skrattade.

"Ja, det beror ju på hur man ser det" sade hon och skrattade igen.

"Jag måste verkligen gå nu! Men vi ses sen!" sade Harry och inom tre sekunder hade Harry Potter försvunnit från Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

Hermione och Luna sprang det snabbaste de kunde nerför den branta trappan mot fängelsehålorna. Det var bara Luna och Neville som svarat på deras försök till att samla DA.

Väl nere i fängelse hålorna brände lungorna av ansträngning och Hermione och Luna satte sig flämtandes ner på golvet i närheten av Snapes kontor. De sa inget på länge till varandra och den utmattade tystnaden byttes snart ut mot en pinsam tystnad. Luna och Hermione hade inte tidigare kommit överens särskilt bra, i alla fall inte när det gällde fakta och vad som var verkligt och inte verkligt.

"Öhm… hur har skolåret varit?" frågade Hermione trevande.

Luna tittade på henne.

"Bra, tror jag…" svarade hon och log prövande. "Du då?"

Hermione log tillbaka.

"Ja… " suckade hon. "Varierande."

"På vilket sätt?" frågade Luna drömmande.

Hermione svarade inte.

"Du kan berätta, jag säger det inte till någon." Det fanns inget drömmande i Lunas tonfall och när Hermione såg henne i ögonen, kände hon att hon kunde lite på henne.

"Du måste lova att inte berätta för någon!"

"Jag lovar" sade Luna allvarligt.

Och Hermione började att berätta om allt som hänt under det här skolåret, allt om de jobbiga känslorna, allt om Ron, allt om Cormac och allt om Draco.


	36. Kapitel 35

**Kapitel 35**

_**Draco**_

Draco stirrade när professor Dumbledores livlösa kropp föll handlöst nerför astronomitornet. Han hade inte klarat det, Draco hade inte klarat det. Draco hade inte klarat att döda professor Dumbledore. Istället hade _Snape_ gjort det. Snape? Han hade alltså inte försökt få Draco att prata den där kvällen i december…

"Skynda er, vi måste ge oss av!" sade Snape och börjar dra med sig Draco nerför spiraltrappan.

Spiraltrappan verkade aldrig ta slut och Draco gick mer som i en trans ner för trappan. Dumbledore var död, och Snape hade dödat honom. Han verkade inte ens ha några samvetskval, och de verkade ändå ha stått varandra…nära. Typ.

Draco tumlade ut ur det runda rummet hack i häl på Snape. Där ute kastades förbannelser kors och tvärs. Taket hade tydligen rasat in. Han såg mini-Weasley slåss mot Amycus, han såg McGonagall kämpa mot en brunhårig dödsätare som Draco inte visste namnet på och sen såg han Hermione som precis övervann sin dödsätare. Hon vände huvudet mot Dracos håll och deras blickar möttes. Han såg med smärta i hjärtat hur hennes ögon först visade lättnad, sen förvirrat och sist förståelse blandat med smärta.

"Förlåt" mimade han. "Jag älskar dig"

Väl ute ur slottet och nere vid drummeln Hagrids stuga sprang Potter ifatt dem.

"Lamslå" skrek han och missade Snape med några decimeter.

"_Spring Draco_!" skrek Snape och Draco sprang. Han sprang ner på vägen mot Hogsmead. Det var befriande att springa, att göra något ansträngande och något _vanligt_.

Nere vid grinden var de olika förtrollningarna brutna och han öppnade den stora grinden.

Skulle han vänta på Snape eller skulle han transferera sig bort själv? Okej, ingen idé att försöka själv. Han hade inte gjort testet och ville helst inte dyka upp två mil ifrån hans så kallade _hem_.

Hans tankar återvände till Hermione och Draco pressade hårt ihop ögonlocken. Tårarna brände bakom dem och hjärtat värkte.

Han hade inte ens fått säga adjö! Inte fått kyssa henne en sista gång. Inte ens fått röra henne…

Han hörde hur någon kom springandes och grep tag i honom. Plötsligt var det som om en krok hakade sig fast i hans navel och han sögs in i ett hål. Bort från Hogwart. Bort från striden. Bort från Hermione.


	37. Kapitel 36

**Okej, nu kommer vi att hoppa direkt in i sjunde boken, bara så att det inte blir några förvirringar här! ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 36<strong>

**_Draco_**

Draco satt i den stora, överfula fåtöljen i vardagsrummet och stirrade in i elden. Såg hur de röda och gula lågorna slickade i sig de förkolnade vedbitarna. Lågorna dansade liksom, kastade långa skuggor…

"Han avbröts i sina tankar av att dörrarna slogs upp och hans mor marscherade tätt följd av… Draco svalde hårt. Hermione hade kommit in i rummet, fasthållen av en snappare. De hade inte sett varandra sedan den kvällen Dumbledore dog. Flera månader sedan. Hennes bruna ögon fann hans grå, och på ett ögonblick for en varm ilning längs ryggraden på Draco. Han log nästan, men hann kontrolera sitt ansiktsuttryck innan leendet nådde hans läppar. Hermione slog bort blicken.

Draco märkte nu att det inte bara var Hermione som kommit. Weasley och en till som hade ett fruktansvärt svullet ansikte. Han påminde nästan lite om… Potter?

"Vad är det här?" frågade Lucius.

"De säger att de fått tag på Potter" svarade Narcissa kyligt och hon tittade i riktning mot Draco. "Kom hit Draco."

Draco reste sig upp ur fåtöljen och gick mot deras fånga. Han hamnade framför vem han trodde var Potter. Om det verkligen var Potter hade något allvarligt hänt honom, ansiktet var alldeles rött och svullet.

"Nå?" frågade Fenrir Grårygg och hans förfärliga andedräkt träffade Dracos ansikte.

Dracos ansikte riktades automatiskt mot den högra sidan av pannan, ett ärr. Ett blixtärr, visst det var uttänjt, men fortfarande en blixt.

"Nå, Draco?" frågade hans far ivrigt och lät nästan som om han frågade om vad han tyckte om en hundvalp. " Är det han?"

_Ja._

"Jag kan …jag kan inte vara säker" svarade Draco undvikande. Det var Potter, men… Han ville liksom inte erkänna det. Skulle det här förbannade kriget ta slut någon gång måste Potter leva. Och han ville inte såra Hermione mer än han redan gjort.

"Men titta närmare på honom! Gå närmare" manade hans far. "Om vi överlämnar Harry Potter kommer Mörkrets Herre förlåt…"

"Men du får inte glömma vem som verkligen fångade honom!" flikade Grårygg hotfullt in och en diskussion utbröt mellan Lucius och Grårygg.

"Draco" sade Lucius plötsligt när Draco tänkt gå. "Kom och titta på det här. Kan inte det där vara hans ärr?"

"Jag… vet inte" sade Draco och gick bort till fåtöljen igen innan hans far hann invända.

"Vi måste vara säkra innan vi kallar på Mörkrets Herre, Lucius" sade Narcissa.

"Smutskallen, då?" frågade Grårygg. En kniv kördes in i hjärtat på Draco och vreds om. Han blev helt stel och andades djupa, lugna andetag.

"Jag känner igen henne!" sade Narcissa skarpt. "Hon var inne i madam Malkins affär med Potter. Jag såg hennes bild i The Daily Prophet! Draco titta på henne," Draco vände ansiktet mot Hermione igen. Hermiones ansikte var vitt av rädsla och det bildades en klump i magen på Draco. "är det flickan Granger?"

"Nej, jag tror inte det." svarade Draco och försökte låta tvekande.

"Men det här måste ju vara pojken Weasley!" sade Lucius. "De är Potters vänner! Är inte detta Potters vän Weasley?"

Draco vände ryggen mot fångarna och stirrade in i väggen.

"Kanske det, skulle kunna vara det…"

Dörrarna slogs upp återigen och han moster Bellatrix steg in i rummet.

En Åh-Nej känsla spred sig inom Draco och han slöt ögonen.

"Vad är det här? Vad händer Cissy?" frågade hon.

_**Hermione**_

Allt gick så fort. I ena sekunden var Harry och Ron med Hermione medans Bellatrix förhäxade snapparna och Grårygg. I nästa sekund var Hermione ensam kvar, tillsammans med Bellatrix och Malfoys.

"Hur fick ni tag i svärdet?" Bellatrix var så nära att Bellatrix och Hermiones nästippar nästan snuddade vid varandra.

Hjärtat i Hermiones bröst dunkade hårt och han andades stötvis.

"V-v-vi hittade det" sade hon.

"Lögnare!" skrek Bellatrix. "Crucio!"

Hermione brändes levande samtidigt som tusentals knivar trycktes in i kroppen på henne.

_**Draco**_

Hermione gav ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt skrik så att det kröp i kroppen på honom. Han visste inte vad han skulle göra. Det här hade skett i hans drömmar och varje gång han försökt stoppa det hade hon dött. Och sen han…

Hermione slutade att skrika.

"Var fick ni tag i svärdet?" skrek Bellatrix.

" Vi hittade det" sade Hermione med tårarna rinnandes längs kinderna.

"Du ljuger din äckliga smutskalle! Ni har vart i mitt valv på Gringotts!" Bellatrix tog upp en silverblänkande kniv och började skära i Hermiones arm. Blod sipprade ner på golvet och Hermione skrek igen.

Draco orkade varken se eller höra mer. Han måste göra något, nu. Men han kunde inte, han visste precis hur hans familj skulle reagera.

Japp, det var nu offentliggjort. Draco Malfoy är en fegis och en svikare och en riktig jävla skitstövel.

Han så plågat på när Bellatrix tog bort den blodiga kniven och log ett äckligt leende.

En het ilska spred sig inom Draco och han måste göra något nu! Draco tog ett steg framåt, men just då rusade Potter och Weasley fram från ingenstans. Plötsligt hade Draco ingen trollstav längre och han såg hur Potter duellerade sig fram med den. Ingen verkade ha märkt att Draco tagit ett steg framåt…

Allting gick så fort, som om någon snabbspolade. Han såg sina föräldrar och Bellatrix duellera, han såg sin före detta husalf fixa så att takkronan föll i golvet och han såg när Hermione, halvt avsvimmad, försvann med sina vänner och husalfen.


	38. Kapitel 37

**Ett lite mindre hopp den här gången, men nu är vi nära slutet på bok sju :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 37<strong>

_**Draco**_

"Kom Draco" sade Narcissa. Hon stod med Dracos far tillsammans med de andra dödsätarna. Mitt ibland dem stod drummeln Hagrid och höll i en slapp Potter med glasögonen på sned. Potter var död. Enligt Mörkrets herre hade Potter försökt att fly, men Draco trodde inte riktigt på det…

Potter hade räddat livet på Draco, två gånger. Både i Vid-Behov-Rummet och sedan ifrån en dödsätare.

"Kom Draco" sade Lucius nästan panikslaget. Om Draco inte skulle komma, skulle han antagligen dödas. Men han ville hellre stanna på denna sidan, där han redan stod. Där Hermione stod. Han kände att hon, liksom alla andra, iakttog honom. Men just hennes blick brände sönder hans nacke.

Draco gjorde sitt beslut, säkert hans livs dåligaste, men det var för hans egen skull. Han började gå mot sina föräldrar. Han kunde höra hur skaran tystnade. Nu var det för sent. För sent för att vända om. Och säkert för sent, alldeles för sent, om han ens hade haft en chans att få tillbaka Hermione.

_**Hermione**_

Hermione kände hur hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på henne. Han valde den andra sidan. Han hade säkert inte ens tvekat.

Men rösten i bakhuvudet viskade trotsigt till henne.

_Han hade tvekat, att han hade valt den sidan bara för att överleva. Det kan du väl unna honom? _

Nej, det kunde Hermione inte unna honom. Eller… jo? Hon var förvirrad.

Och det allra värsta var att Harry var död. Hennes bästa vän, hennes bror…

Tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder när Harry plötsligt sprattlade sig loss ur Hagrids grepp och försvann.

Hermione skrek av lycka samtidigt som hon, tillsammans med de andra, förflyttade sig in i slottet.

_**Draco**_

Kriget var slut. Draco var hemma i sitt rum och låg på sin säng. Han tänkte på Hermione. Igen. Han började tänka igenom allt de gått igenom. Från deras första kyss till natten i Astronomitornet…

Plötsligt slog en tanke Draco. Julklappen. Julklappen han fått av Hermione. Han hade haft med sig den varje dag fram tills de gjorde slut… Och sen när de blev ihop igen, hade han i princip glömt av den.

Han plockade fram det gyllene fickuret och öppnade med darrande fingrar locket. Klockan verkade ha stannat… Så länge som klockan slår ska jag älska dig". Orden ekade i Dracos huvud och det kändes som om hjärtat utsattes för Cruciatus-förbannelsen. Plötsligt började klockan ticka igen, för att sen återigen stanna. Den tickade igen. Den stannade. Den tickade. Den stannade…


	39. Epilog

**Epilog**

**Hermione**

Hermione stirrade tillbaka på sin egen spegelbild. Hjärtat dunkade hårt när hon darrandes satte upp sitt bruna hår.

Nitton år sedan kriget tog slut. Det har gått nitton år sedan hon såg honom. Draco Malfoy. Hon hade läst i _The Daily Prophet _att han var gift med Astoria Greengras och hört av andra att han hade en son vid namn Scorpius.

Hon kände hur en sorg svepte över henne. Nej, Hermione hade inte kommit över Draco, hon hade fortfarande känslor kvar för honom…

"Mione!" ropade Ron utanför. "Är du klar snart? Hugo behöver komma in på toaletten!"

Hermione log. Även om hon hade kvar vissa känslor för Draco Malfoy, hade hon starkare känslor för Ron nu. De hade gift sig strax efter att de avslutat sina studier helt och hållet och skaffat sig jobb.

När de var 25 fick de Rose, som idag skulle börja sitt första år på Hogwarts. Två år senare fick de Hugo.

Hermione låste upp badrumsdörren och gick ut. Hon log mot sin son och mot Ron. Både Hugo och Rose hade fått Rons eldröda hår.

"Jag är klar!" log hon och gick in i sitt sovrum. Hermione gick fram till sin byrå och drog ut den översta lådan. Handen for in längst in i lådans höra hörn och drog fram en liten mörkblå sammetsask. En ask hon fick en jul för länge sedan… Hon öppnade asken och tittade på halsbandet med det lilla diamanthjärtat.

Hon läste på lockets insida.

_Jag älskar dig Hermione Jean Granger._

_Jag är din för evigt._

_Draco._

Hermione log. Hon vet inte riktigt varför. Kanske för att det är ett glatt minne. Eller för att hon minns den där julaftonen så väl, när hon öppnade det lilla paketet och fann just den här lilla asken hon håller i just nu.

Hermione plockade upp det lilla smycket och fäste det runt halsen. Hon lade tillbaka asken i byrån och fingrade förstrött på diamanten. Hon hörde hur någon kom in i rummet och Hermione kände hur någon omfamnade henne bakifrån. Rons doft slog emot henne, en blandning av killparfym och mat. Hon gillade den, men den kunde aldrig riktigt slå Dracos.

"Jag kan knappt tro att Rose börjar sitt första år på Hogwarts" viskade Ron och kysste hennes kind. Hans skäggstubb kittlade henne i ansiktet och hon vände sig om så att hon stod öga mot öga med Ron. Hermione kysste honom och log.

"Jag kan knappt tro det heller!" sade hon och log.

"Är det ett nytt halsband?" frågade Ron och fingrade på det lilla diamanthjärtat.

"Nja, inte precis" svarade Hermione.

"Det var fint i alla fall!"

"Tack!" Hermione kysste honom igen. "Vi måste nog åka nu."

"Det måste vi kanske! Rose och Hugo! Vi måste åka nu!"

Två dova 'okej' hördes från spridda håll i huset och på fem sekunder förvandlades lugnet i huset till ett kaos. Alla fyra familjemedlemmar samlades i hallen tillsammans med Roses koffert och uggla, för att ta på sig kappor. Rose hade satt på sig sin nya skoluniform och ansiktet var upphetsat och lyckligt.

De satte sig i bilen efter att ha stuvat in Rose koffert i bagageluckan. De körde ut från uppfarten från deras stora, röda tegelhus. Hermione älskade deras hus och de hade fått det för ett relativt billigt pris. De hade köpt det strax efter att Hermione återvänt från Australien efter att ha återställt sina föräldrars minne. Hermione hade inrett hela huset som hon velat, men absolut inte för tjejigt. Ron skulle faktiskt också bo där, plus att "tjejigt" inte var hennes stil.

Ju närmare stationen de kom, desto nervösare och sammanbitet blev Roses ansikte i backspegeln. Både Ron och Hermione försökte skämta och muntra upp henne, men ingenting verkade bita.

**Draco**

Draco Malfoy satt i en utav ministeriets bilar med sin fru Astoria och son Scorpius i baksätet. De var på väg mot Kings cross station, Scorpius skulle börja sitt första år på Hogwarts idag.

Hjärtat dunkade hårt i Dracos bröstkorg och han pillade diskret på sina byxor.

Det var nitton år sedan kriget slutade. Nitton år sedan han såg Hermione.

Mycket hade skett sedan dess. Draco hade ju då gift sig och fått en son. De bodde i ett överdådigt hus strax utanför London och Draco jobbade på ministeriet. Han visste att Hermione jobbade på ministeriet också, men hon jobbade på aurorernas avdelning och där hade inte Draco något alls att göra.

Hermione var gift med Weasley nu och hade två barn, varav den ena var lika gammal som Scorpius. Draco fnös nästan högt. Hermione Weasley. Han kunde inte låta bli att tycka att Hermione inte alls klädde i namnet Weasley. För honom kommer hon alltid vara Hermione Granger. Men hon kunde kanske ha blivit Hermione Malfoy… Det efternamnet passade henne nästan bättre…

Draco sneglade på sin fru. Hon var vacker, ytligt vacker. Hon var lite självupptagen också, men hon var snäll och en bra mamma. Draco älskade henne. På ett sätt. Men inte lika starkt eller på samma sätt som Hermione. Han älskade henne fortfarande och idag skulle han definitivt se henne.

Men Draco skulle inte skilja sig från Astoria, han älskade henne och han visste att det inte var värt att jaga efter något som var upptaget och som slutat älska honom för länge sedan. Draco visste att Hermione inte älskade honom längre för att klockan han fått av henne hade slutat att ticka för länge sedan. Han hade haft med sig klockan varenda dag i nitton år. Astoria hade ett antal gånger frågat varför han bar med sig klockan eftersom den inte funkade. Han hade svarat att den betydde mycket för honom, för att han fått den av en person som betytt mycket för honom. Sen hade det inte varit mer med det förrän hon frågat samma sak igen ett antal år senare.

Astoria hade han för första gången träffat på hennes syster Daphnes bröllop. Daphne hade gift sig med Blaise Zabini och Astoria hade varit brudtärna med sitt lockiga, bruna hår utsläppt och hon ar den första tjejen på länge som fångat Dracos intresse. När de gått på Hogwarts hade han ju också förstås sett henne och växlat några ord med henne, men inget annat. Han hade varit så uppslukad av Hermione att han inte märkt någon annan.

Kort därpå hade han och Astoria gift sig och några år senare hade de fått Scorpius. Draco vände sitt huvud istället mot Scorpius.

"Hur känns det att börja på Hogwarts?" frågade Draco och log. Scorpius, som hade tittat ut genom fönstret, vände sig mot sin pappa. Scorpius var verkligen slående lik en yngre Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius var likblek i ansiktet och försökte pressa fram ett leende.

"Bra" svarade han och gned handflatorna mot varandra.

"Är du nervös?" frågade Draco.

"Lite" svarade han och tittade generat ner i marken.

"Det kommer gå bra! Och det kvittar vilket elevhem du hamnar i, både jag och mamma är jättestolta över dig!"

Bilen ryckte plötsligt till och stannade.

"Vi är framme!" log Astoria och klev ur bilen ut i septembersolen.

**Hermione**

Väl i tid gick familjen Weasley in på Kings cross och började röra sig mot plattform 9 ¾. Ron körde vagnen med Roses koffert och uggla. Plötsligt var de framme vid väggen mellan perrong 9 och 10.

"Japp, då var vi här!" sade Hermione och log mot båda sina barn. "Ron? Rosie? Ska ni gå först?"

Rose nickade.

"Kom nu gumman" log Ron stort och Ron och Rose gjorde sig klara för att börja springa mot väggen. De satte av mot väggen och slukades upp av väggen och försvann. Hugo ryggade förskräckt och fattade Hermiones hand.

"Kom nu Hugo" sade hon och började småspringa mot spärren. " Det gör varken ont eller är farligt!"

Plötsligt befann de sig på perrong 9¾ tillsammans med den röda Hogwartsexpressen. Det var snäppet på omöjligt att se längre än tre meters håll på grund av ångan. De upptäckte Ron och Rose och gick fram till dem.

"Har ni sett Harry och Ginny än?" frågade Hermione när de kom fram till dem.

"De har väl inte kommit än, vi var ju faktiskt ganska tidiga" sade Ron och ryckte lätt på axlarna.

Röken skingrades något och de såg Harry och hans familj närma sig. Harry familj bestod nu för tiden av Ginny Weasley och deras tre barn James, som var äldst och tretton år. Albus som var elva, lika gammal som Rose. Och sist Lily som var nio år.

De hälsade på varandra när familjen kommit fram till dem hälsade de på varandra och frågade varandra hu resan gått.

Det var då Hermione såg honom. Röken hade skingrats ytterligare och hon kunde se honom tydligt. Draco Malfoy. Plötsligt vände han sitt huvud åt hennes håll och deras ögon möttes. Bruna och Grå. Blixtarna hon inte känt på över nitton år vaknade till liv och hjärtat dunkade frenetiskt. Allting kom tillbaka.

Hermione bröt ögonkontakten först och kände hur en lätt rodnad bildades på kinderna.

Draco hade säkert sett att hon hade halsbandet på sig, han tyckte säkert att hon...

_Hermione, du tänker för tillfället som en tonåring!_ Den lilla irriterat välbekanta rösten i hennes huvud talade till henne. _Skärp dig! Du är gift och har två underbara barn. Sluta sukta efter Malfoy!_

Lättare sagt än gjort.

**Draco**

Hjärtat dunkade hårt i bröstet på Malfoy. Det hade blivit en starkare reaktion att se Hermione än han trott. Men det hade samtidigt känts underbart att få se henne igen, att möta hennes ögon igen. Hon hade inte förrändrats ett dugg. Förutom att hon hade en och annan rynka och lite längre hår. Men annars var hon sig precis lik.

Och hon hade på sig halsbandet. Halsbandet han gett henne i julklapp för så många år sedan.

**Hermione**

Hermione sneglade lite åt Dracos håll. Han iakttog henne fortfarande. Hon slog undan blicken igen. Han hade knappt förändrats alls, han hade endast blivit lite tunnhårigare och fått några rynkor.

"Är inte det Malfoy?" Rons röst trängde sig in i Hermiones tankar och hon var med i samtalet igen.

"Jo det är det" sade Harry och nu tittade hela gruppen mot den lilla familjen. Draco såg besvärad ut och nickade mot gruppen innan han vände bort huvudet.

Hermione tittade istället på riktigt för första gången på Dracos fru, Astoria. Hon var vacker, riktigt vacker. Brunt vackert långt hår och blek hy.

"Och det där måste vara lille Scorpius" sade Ron och alla riktade nu blicken mot den yngste Malfoy. Scorpius var på pricken lik sin pappa. Stiliga drag, smalt ansikte och grå ögon.

"Se till att inte bli alltför bra vän med honom Rosie." fortsatte Ron. "Farfar skulle inte bli alltför glad på dig om du gifter dig med en renblodig!"

_Det skulle kanske jag_, tänkte Hermione men sköt snabbt undan den tanken.

"Ron!" sade Hermione och tittade på Ron. "Du behöver inte vända dem mot varandra innan de ens har börjat!" Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le ett litet leende och Ron verkade se det.

"Men Albus och Rose, se nu till att hamna i Gryffindor. Annars gör vi er arvslösa" skämtade Ron och alla skrattade. Utom Rose och Albus som såg gravallvarliga ut och Ginny och Hermione kastade en snabb blick på varandra innan de genast började förklara att Ron bara skämtat.

**Draco**

Draco hade känt sig generad när alla i sällskapet Potter och Weasley hade praktiskt taget stirrat på honom. Han hade varit tvungen att nicka vilket han ångrade nu, han kunde gått fram, hälsa och visa att han förändrats nu. Men han var säker att han skulle ha känt sig dum efteråt i alla fall, så nickningen var nog bra i alla fall.

"Scorpius, det är nog bäst att du går på tåget nu." sade Astoria plötsligt och Draco återvände till verkligheten. "Det går snart."

Astoria omfamnade Scorpius och viskade några ohörbara ord i hans öron. Draco slogs plötsligt av en tanke. Att Scorpius antagligen hade haft en hundra gånger bättre uppväxt än vad han själv haft. Att Scorpius fått mycket mer glädje och kärlek i elva år än vad han själv hade fått i sjutton år.

Astoria släppte taget om Scorpius och Scorpius vände sig mot Draco. Draco böjde sig lätt ner och omfamnade sin son.

"Ha det bra nu Scorp!" viskade Draco. "Skött dig och var snäll mot alla!" Var extra snäll mot Hermiones barn lade Draco till i tankarna. "Jag älskar dig"

"Jag älskar dig med pappa" sade Scorpius tillbaka och släppte taget om Draco.

En tår rullade ner för Astorias kind som hon genast torkade bort med en näsduk.

"Hej då Scorp!" sade hon och vinkade mot Scorpius när han gick mot tåget. Han vinkade tillbaka och log.

Draco lade en arm runt Astorias axlar. Hon torkade sig ihärdigt runt ögonen nu.

"Kan du tänka dig… Scorpius börjar Hogwarts. " sade Draco

"Knappt, allt har gått så fort…" sade Astoria.

"Det har det verkligen…" sade Draco och sneglade bort mot Hermione igen.

**Hermione**

Hermione kramade hårt om Rose.

"Sköt dig! Och du vet att jag älskar dig! Och glöm inte att skriva!" Orden strömmade ur Hermiones mun och Ron skrattade.

"Hermione du har redan sagt allt det där!"

"Ja, det har du faktiskt mamma!" sade Rose och drog sig ur Hermiones omfamning. "Jag älskar dig också mamma!"

Rose vände sig mot Ron och kramade om honom också.

"Älskar dig Rosie och ha det bra på Hogwarts!" sade Ron och kysste hennes hjässa.

"Det ska jag. Jag älskar dig pappa!"

Rose började gå mot tåget tillsammans med James och Albus. Hermione kände hur en tår rullade ner för hennes kind. Hon lät den rinna, men Ron fångade upp den.

"Det är ett stort ögonblick, att börja sitt första år på Hogwarts." sade han. "Jag kommer ihåg dagen jag började. Kommer ihåg första gången jag såg dig."

Hermione skrattade.

"Jag gjorde nog ett bra första intryck" skrattade hon.

"Intryck gjorde du verkligen. Bra vet jag däremot inte…" skrattade han.

"Sluta!"

Ron lade armen om hennes midja och drog henne närmare.

"Men det blir nog bra för Rose. Kom Hugo!" sade Ron och lade sin lediga arm om Hugos axlar. "Bara två år och se är det din och Lilys tur!"

"Bara två år?! Det är en evighet dit!" sade Hugo bestört.

Ron och Hermione skrattade.

"Två år går fort!" sade Ron.

"Ja det gör det…" sade Hermione och sneglade bort mot Draco. Hon mötte hans grå ögon igen. Hermione log ett litet leende mot honom och vände sig igen mot Ron och Hugo.

Allt var bra, fantastiskt till och med. Hon hade Ron, Rose och Hugo. De tre personerna hon älskade mest i världen. Men det fanns en till. En till som hon älskade. Men inte på samma sätt som när hon var en elev på Hogwarts. Hon älskade honom för att han funnit i hennes förflutna, för att han…. Äh vem försökte hon lura. Hon älskade Draco Malfoy på samma jäkla sätt som hon alltid gjort. Bara att hon gömt dom där känslorna i nitton år nu, och att dom kom tillbaka idag.

Men Hermione tänkte inte lämna Ron. Hon älskade honom också, hon tänkte inte ens tala om för Draco om hennes känslor som fortfarande fanns.

Hermione studerade Rons ansikte och log mot honom. Någon dag skulle hon berätta om hur och när hon var tillsammans med Draco. Men inte idag, inte imorgon, inte om ett par år. Men någon dag.

**Draco**

Draco var ensam i badrummet hemma hos sig. Vit marmor prydde väggarna. Även golvet pryddes av vit marmor, men med gulddetaljer.

Draco höll i det lilla fickuret. Han ville öppna det, bara för att kolla liksom. Men han vet hur det skulle kännas om uret fortfarande inte gick, och han ville inte just nu känna den känslan. Just nu kunde han inte sluta tänka på en människa. Hermione Granger. Hans känslor hade inte förrändrats alls under dessa åren, även i fall han hade Astoria och Scorpius. När deras blickar möttes första gången på stationen hade allt kommit tillbaka på en sekund. Precis allt.

Men bara för det skulle han inte lämna Astoria, Draco älskade ju henne. Och Hermione hade Weasley som tydligen verkade göra henne lycklig.

Nej, nu måste han göra det. Han kan inte stå inne på toaletten i all evighet.

Draco drog ett djupt andetag och öppnade locket.

Klockan fungerade och slog med jämna mellan rum. Tick, tack, tick, tack…

* * *

><p><strong>Tack så mycket för att ni har läst den här! Min första ff! Den kommer att redigeras men då som en egen ff ;)Hoppas ni gillade den och lämna gärna en kommentar om vad ni tyckte!<strong>


End file.
